Kismet
by Assassin Queen
Summary: I know the sister thing's been done but I wanted to try. Dean gets Sam and Kris from school. The boys dont know that she is their lil sister. She or John never told them. Reason being: Kris' mom was posessed when giving birth to her. Kris is 1/2 demon
1. Chapter 1

_A young girl, no older than 2 was seen chasing a big black car, yelling for her father. She wanted him to stop and take her where ever he was going. The black car sped up and the girl began to slow down. She was out of breath from not only running but crying as well. She stopped and watched the car disappear into the darkness. She turned and walked back to her small little town, crying. People's body were everywhere. Hanging out of windows and doors. All over the roads and on cars. The girl returned to her home, and went into the living room. Her mother was laying in the middle of the room, cold and dead. She took her dead mother's hand, and started crying her little heart out, asking for her mommy to come back, to wake up. When she didn't respond, the girl knew that she was alone in this world. _

_14 years later…_

A black 67' Chevy Impala pulled up to the USC's Sorority house, on a Thursday afternoon. A man in his mid-twenties parked across the street from the house and got out, and sat on his hood. He had spiky light brown hair, hazel-green eyes and a fair complexion. His style was an undershirt and a button-up shirt on top of that. He also wore jeans and biker boots.

He crossed the street and entered the house. Surprisingly, the front door was open. When he crossed the threshold, he was in men heaven. There where beautiful college girls all over the place, on the stairs sitting in on couches, talking in the kitchen, everywhere. The smile on his face grew from ear to ear. He walked up the stairs and passed the some of the girls standing and sitting on the way up to the rooms.

"Can I help you?", a woman who, looked like she was also in her mid-twenties had asked him. The man turned around at the sound of her voice and put on an arrogant smile.

"Yes you can. I'm looking for Kristina. The front office at the school said I could find her here."

"What's your name? And how do you know her?"

"Dean?", a voice said from behind them. Dean turned around and was astonished at what he saw. A girl, who looked as though she couldn't be older than 16, was standing behind them, leaning on a door frame with her arms crossed. She had long curly black hair, that reached the small of her back. She moved over to Dean and gave him a big hug. Dean didn't know what was happening.

"Just play along", she whispered into his ear. He gave the older lady a smile then broke the hug and looked down at the girl. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen on anyone.

"I haven't seen you since high school Dean. How's Sam and your dad? Oh and please tell me that you took really good car of that car of yours. Thanks Brittany, I think I got it from here.", she said as she took Dean's arm and brought him to her room. She closed the door after she let got Dean's arm.

"Well that was a close one. So… Dean Winchester… John Winchester's son. What in the world are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know me, my dad and Sam? How do you know us, if dad has never told us about you?"

"John was a friend of my moms. She was a Hunter as well. They went on a couple hunts together. That's I know him. He talked about you so that's how I know you. I met Sam at a convention at Stanford. So that's about it.", she said.

"Okay that says a lot. So my dad said that you were one of the best hunters out there. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I've been hunting since my mother died. Killed my first demon at the age of seven.",

"Wow. That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah your telling me. Hey are you hungry?"

"I am starving."

"Good, me too. I'll go get some wraps.", she said. She went into the small fridge that was standing under the desk by the window. She got them and passed one to Dean. He quickly unwrapped one and took a huge first bite. Kris looked back at Dean who was enjoying his first bite. She giggle and said, "You can thank me later for the wrap. Can you make sure that the door is shut."

"Sure, but why?", Dean asked with some food in his mouth. He got up and checked the door's lock. Every lock on the door was locked except the last one on the knob. He clicked that one shut and sat back on to the bed.

"I have to clean out some of my weapons. There was a demon that I exorcised last night at this small town about 3 hours from here. I got a little ugly, I mean have you ever seen a demon in it's true form. It's ugly!", she said. She walked over to her closet and started to arrange some of her cloths.

"Where do you keep your innovatory of weapons?"

"Well I keep them in the back of my closet, so my roommate doesn't find them."

"Wait, your roommate doesn't know you hunt? Where does she think you go at night?"

"I just tell her that I am going to the library or going to a party. If I'm not back for the night, then she knows I'm at a friend's house studying or something."

"Wow well that's some trusting roommate."

"Hey I may 16, but that doesn't mean I need babysitter."

"Wait a minute. You're in college, how are you 16 years old?"

"I'm 2 years ahead of my class. Don't ask me how, I'm just smart."

"That's great thought, but where do you get the time to do all of this?"

"No sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for the past 2 months now and I don't know why.", Kris finished. She went into the back of her closet and brought out a big black bag. She dumped the weapons on to the bed in front of Dean and started arranging them. Her knives were incredibly sharp and clean, as well as most of her guns. Her shotgun had some text written on the side of it.

"What's this say?"

"I don't know, it's Arabic. It was my mom's. You know you never answered my question, Dean? What are you doing here?"

"My dad told me 2 weeks ago to come find you. He said that you were in danger and that I needed to come find you and bring you with me."

"That's strange. John Winchester care about me? That's a first?"

"Why you say that?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just being a little skeptical. It doesn't mean anything.". Just as she finished she heard a knock on the door. "Hey Kris! You wanna open up. It's my room too you know. I swear for someone so young, you are a little mysterious."

"Oh man it's Nikki. Help me put these back into the bag.", Kris said quietly. "Just wait a sec, Nikki. We have books all over the place and I don't want you stepping on them."

"Well hurry up", Nikki yelled from the other side of the door. Dean helped Kris put all her weapons back in her bag and stuffed it back into the back of her closet. Kris fixed her bed and check if their was anything paranormal left in the room. She went over to the door, looked back at Dean, who nodded his head, and then opened the door for her roommate. Nikki walked in, holding a man's hand as she came by Kris, who was standing at the door. Nikki was shocked when she found Dean eating on the bed. He looked up and gave her a simple smile, then went on eating his wrap.

"Um… Kris, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Dean. He's a son of one of my mom's old friend. He has asked me to come on a little road trip with him. So I'm going to be gone for a week or so."

"You are? So this means I get the room to myself for a whole week?"

"Yup, but don't do anything in my bed, ok? Last thing I need is to find something unwanted on my sheets."

"Oh shut-up. I won't touch your precious bed ok. So when are you leaving?"

"Umm.. Actual right now. So I'll see you in a week, ok?"

"Yeah", Nikki said. She came over to Kris and gave her a big hug. "Take care of yourself kid."

"Oh I'm not a baby, Nik. I'll be a okay. I'll be with Dean", she said. The 2 girls looked over at him who smiled again. "Don't worry, he is not as dumb as he looks"

"Hey"

"Oh come on, let's hit the road".

"Yeah, let's get going.", Dean said quickly. He finished his wrap and started heading for the door. He moved over and waited for Kris as she grabbed her bag and followed him out the door and out of the house. Dean grabbed her bag for her and dumped into the trunk of his car.

Kris simply looked at the Impala. _"Its been a while.", _she thought to herself. She looked over at Dean, who was looking back at her. She smiled at him and walked over to the passenger side of the car. Dean simply watched her as she got into the car. He then got in himself and turned the car on.

"So what is the reason for all this? Why does your dad want me to come with you?"

"He thinks that there is something after you, so he said for me to come and get you."

"Well what is it? What wants me? I killed the demon that was after me when I was 7. It was the same one that killed my mother."

"A demon killed your mother?"

"Yeah, she was possessed while she gave her birth to me. I think that's why I can do things that no one else can do. It started around 2 months ago. I have a feeling that it has something to do with my lack of sleep."

"Let me get this straight. Your mother was possessed by a demon when she gave birth to you, and now your saying that you have some sort of demonic power?"

"Well I think I may be demonic. You see it was your dad that killed my mom. Well not killed her, but sent the bitch that was possessing her, back to hell for good. My mom was dead when it left her body.",Kris said quietly. She looked down at her hands and started to play with her nails.

"How do you know that my dad was the one that did it?"

"I was there. I was upstairs in a room. You put me there because your dad asked you to. I think Sam was in the car."

"And you remember all this?"

"Yeah, you don't forget the night your mother died, Dean. It's just something you can't do"

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One week had pasted by since Dean went and got Kris. They had gotten to know each other very well. Dean had also found out that Kris was indeed a great Hunter. Her tracking and killing techniques were very different from what he was used to. She didn't need to have the fake i.d. Cards she simply walked up to the officer and asked them what had happened. He figured that since she looked so innocent, that they tell her. She wasn't rich either, but she never used credit card for anything. She always used cash.

"Hey Dean, where are we headed now?", Kris asked him. He looked over at her and then reached for the glove compartment of the car. He took out a pamphlet and put it on her lap. She took it and flipped it over. "Stanford?"

"Yup"

"We're going to go and see Sam?"

"Yup"

"It's about your dad, isn't it?"

Dean looked at her. He then put his eyes on the road again . His silence said it all. She turned her attention back to the pamphlet and started reading through it. Sam was definitely different from Dean. When she met him at that function that was held at UCLA, she realized he was pretty stable. He thought out everything before he did something. He said he wanted to be a lawyer, which she thought would be lame, especially with his background.

"How far are we?"

"About 2 hours from the campus"

"You want me to drive? That way you could rest a little."

"I barely know you, and you want me to hand over my car. I don't think so"

"Hey I was just trying to help. You look tired so I asked."

"I'm fine"

"Okay. Jeez. That's the last time I try to help you.", she said. She turned her body, so her back was facing him and watched the scenes going by. She soon fell asleep but woke up what felt like only 2 minutes ago. She looked over to the driver side of the car, to see Dean wasn't there. She stretched and looked over to the building in front of her. Dean was inside ordering so food, while flirting with the waitress that was suppose to be helping some other customer. Kris smiled at Dean as he got what he wanted from her: her phone number. He flirted with the girl for a little bit longer before coming back to the car. He gave Kris her bag of food and then climbed in himself. She opened the bag, looked in and grabbed her sandwich. She hadn't eaten since before Dean showed up, so she was hungry. She ate her sandwich with big bites, surprising Dean.

"I have never seen a girl eat so much in my life"

"Hey I like to eat, and I haven't eaten since before you showed up"

"Well then by all means, eat", he said as he took his own big bite. All noises made in the car were them eating and drinking. Kris had finished her sandwich and began at her fries, she noticed that it was half empty.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah…"

"Where'd all my fries go?"

"Oh I got hungry, while they were making out sandwiches"

"Why didn't you eat your own?"

"Because I paid, so it is my own", he said simply. He started eating his own fries, until he was hit with a couple of fries in the head. He stopped eating and turned to Kris, who was smiling as she ate her fry. It was his turn to hit her with a fry. She just ended up catching it and then eating it. She looked over at Dean and smiled.

Once they finished their meals, they cleaned up. Dean emphasized about not leaving a fry in his precious car. Once they were done, they started on the road again. The morning sun was coming up about 2 hours later, making the outside air a little warmer. Knowing California weather, Kris opened the window to let in the warm air. Dean then followed and opened his own window.

It was 8:30 in the morning and Kris began to get restless. She couldn't sit still. Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Once the car stopped, Kris walked out and sat on the hood. Dean turned the car off and walked to the hood to sit with her.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't sit still for too long."

"I used to be like that. Just walk around for a bit, then we'll head off again"

"Thanks Dean. You know, Sam never said he had a brother. Now that I think about it, he never mentions the whole Winchester family. Is he that estranged?"

"Yeah that's Sammy. He never really fit in with dad's who hunting idea."

"Why not? Hunting is great. I couldn't live without it"

"Yeah, but Sammy's more laid back. Well if you're feeling better, let's hit the road, huh?"

"Yeah let's go."

_**2 hours later...**_

The black impala pulled up to an apartment complex in Palo Alto, California. Dean and Kris walked out and climbed up the stairs till the reached the room number 229. Dean searched his pocket for his lock pick and found it in is back pocket. Once he picked it, the two of them walked in to the dark room. Kris could hear footsteps coming down the stairs so she tapped Dean on the shoulder. He looked at her and she signaled him to the stairs. They turned to the open archway and each of them stood on the other side of it.

Once the dark figure passed through it, Dean ambushed him from the back. The two scuffled for a while till Dean pinned the figure to the floor, holding it by the throat.

"Your getting rusty Sammy"

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my little brother?", Dean asked simply. Sam then turned Dean over, so he was the one that was getting his throat pinned.

"I guess you have been working out". Dean smiled. The lights turned on and Kitten was standing next to a girl with blond hair and hazel eyes, wearing a smurfs t-shirt.

"Sam what's going on?"

"Oh Jess, this is Dean."

"Dean as in your brother Dean. It's nice to finally meet you", she said holding her hand out.

"You too but tell me something how in the world did my lame brother get such a beautiful girl. You're way out of his league.", Dean said with a crazy smile. He looked down at her shirt. "I love the smurfs". Jess grinned at him and then turned her attention to Sam.

"Jess I'm going to have to borrow your boyfriend for a while, do you mind?"

"No no, anything you need to say to me, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay, here it goes. Dad hasn't come yet. He's been gone for over three weeks now"

"So, he's been out a lot longer than that."

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip and he hasn't called yet."

"… Um Jess, could you excuse us, my brother and I need to have a word together", Sam said quietly. She smiled and gave him a kiss before she headed into their kitchen. She returned 10 seconds later.

"Um Sam, there's a girl in there eating my cookies. Is she with you Dean?"

"Oh yeah, that's Kris. Hey Kris, come in here for a sec!", Dean yelled.

"Coming!", she yelled. She grabbed a couple of more cookies and headed to the living room where the brothers were standing.

"Kris?"

"Yeah, she said she met you at a thing at UCLA"

"What Sam, you can't even remember my name now? I thought you said that you wanted to be a lawyer?"

"Oh Kris. Sorry, it's really late and the fact that Dean had showed up with out any warning… wait a second. How do you know Dean?"

"Well came to get me at USC. He said… ", she stopped in mid sentence and pointed her eyes at Jess. Sam and Dean got the hint.

"Umm, Jess?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm leaving"

"Thanks hon.", Sam shouted after her. He looked down at Kris, "You were saying"

"Oh yeah, Dean said that John told him to come and get me. He said I wasn't safe, whatever that means."

"Speaking of dad, Sam dad hasn't checked in for three weeks. Last I heard of him was when he called me about Kris."

"How does dad know about Kris. I just met her like a year ago."

"She's a Hunter too. I guess they met somewhere", Dean said looking over to Kris, who was looking at photos of Sam and Jess. She looked up at the brothers, who were staring back at her"

"So Sam are you coming?"

"I can't, Dean. I have a meeting with a law office."

"A Law office? You really think that you can become one of them. These common folks?"

"Yeah, Dean I do think I can become one of the common folk."

"Dean let's go, I don't think he cares about John. I'll help you find your dad, so don't worry. I'm a good Hunter we can find him together. I'll be waiting for you by the car", Kris said as she looked over at Sam. She walked past him, and closed the door.

"You know she's right. If you don't want to come that's fine. I have her to help me find dad. I thought since you were my brother, you would help."

"He told me that once I set foot outside that door, that I shouldn't expect to be welcome back, Dean."

"Hey he didn't think you would do it."

"Why not, because I'm not his perfect little soldier. I'm not you Dean."

"Yeah I noticed", Dean said angrily. He fixed his jacket and headed to the door, stopping when he grabbed the door knob. "The offer still stands, Sammy. Do you want to help me look for dad or not"

"…". Sam was silent in his thoughts. He looked up at Dean and said, "As long as I'm back by Monday morning. Just give me 10 minutes". Dean looked at his brother and gave a weak smile. "I'll be in the car waiting". He left Sam and headed to the car. It was raining when he got outside. He noticed Kris was sitting out on the hood of the car, looking up at the sky.

"Hey kid, what you doing?"

"Are you ready to go, I've been sitting here for a while now."

"Why didn't you come back inside then?"

"I didn't want to see Sam. So are we going now or what?"

"We're waiting for Sam to get his things. He's coming with us, and what did you mean you didn't want to see Sam?"

"It's nothing really. How did you change his mind?", Kris said, changing the subject. Dean looked over at her, and then opened the doors to the impala. He climbed in, not answering her. Kris sighed and went in after him, taking the back seat. She put one of her jackets that she had in the car, on the leather seats so that she didn't ruin the leather interior. She then reached over to Dean's shoulder and but her hand on it. She squeezed it a little.

There was a knock on the window. Sam was standing outside with his duffle bag in hand. Dean unlocked the door and same put his stuff in the truck of the car. He then climbed in and sat in the passenger seat. He looked back at Kris who had taken her hand off of Dean's shoulder and put it into her lap. She looked back at him and then broke her gaze over to her own bag. She got her laptop, opened it, and began typing furiously fast.

"Hey chill out back there. You might cause it to explode or something"

"Dean, I'll just by another one, so you need to chill out up there", Kris said quietly. Dean had heard it though and looked at her through the mirror, but only to see Kris grinning at him. He smiled and started the car.

"We have to get to Jericho, that's where John was last"

"And how would you know where our dad was last?", Sam asked impatiently. Kris raised her head in Sam's direction and smiled.

"Because that's where Dean said he was. We had some time on our hands since Southern California."

"Oh I see. So you just decided to come with Dean?"

"No silly. He asked me to come because that was the reason why he came to USC. He and I never met before that, but I knew of you guys way before than. Your dad and I have met before. We actually did a a hunting assignment together and let me tell you, your dad is one of the best hunters I have seen… ever", Kris finished. She went back to her laptop and continued typing wildly.

Jericho was a couple hours away from palo alto, Sam and Kris had some catching up to do. They talked about what they were majoring in, what they had been doing since the function. Sam asked about her hunting knowledge and was surprised to know that she knew much about the supernatural.

Dean listened to his little brother and Kris. They were finally getting along and enjoying each others company. It was nice for Dean to see Sam talking to someone like him. Kris was different though. She had said that she didn't want him along for the ride, if he wasn't coming to look for his father with Dean. It still confused him why she would say such a thing.

About and hour later, Dean had pulled off the highway and headed towards the nearest gas station for a pit stop. The three of them got out of the car to stretch their legs and such. Sam went over to the restroom while Dean and Kris went over to the gas station's mini-mart.

A/N: I know weird place to stop but I can't think of anything to add right now… midterms are coming up and so if I don't update fast enough, I just want you guys to hang in there with me okay. I promise that I'll make it up to you guys some how lol. Well thanks for reading and please review! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Winchester boys and Kris have now been on the road for a couple of months now, and the only sign of John had been his journal. Dean and Sam knew that he never would leave without it, but then Dean discovered coordinates left behind in one of the pages. They have been following these particular coordinates and found more supernatural events. 

It was night time and they were in a hotel. Sam and Dean were sleeping in the beds, while Kris was on her laptop surfing for new cases. Sam kept talking in his sleep while Dean snored heavily. Everyone in a while, Dean's snores became deep and loud, making her jump in the dark. _"How in the hell does Sam do it? How can he sleep with this fog horn?",_ Kris thought to herself as she stared at Dean. His head was in between to pillows with one of his legs falling off the bed. 

About 10 minutes later, Kris' phone began to ring, making her jump up again. She cursed her phone and then grabbed it from the floor. She checked her caller i.d., but didn't know the number. She thought about not answering it, but then thought it might be important. 

"Hello?"

"Kristina?"

"…j-John? Oh my God, John! Where are you? We've been looking for you all over the place. Are you hurt? Why haven't you called Dean or Sam? They've been worried sick about you!"

"Easy Kris, take a breath honey…"

"Don't 'honey' me, John. You lost the privilege long time ago!", Kris whispered harshly. She looked over at Dean and Sam, who were still sleeping peacefully.

"I know I have, but I need you to take down these six names, alright. Give them to the boys".

"No why don't you. They've been looking for their father for over 6 months now, and now that he does call, he tells me to give them some names? Now way John. You need to talk to your boys! It's not fair to them!"

"Kris, I know you and I have had our issues but I want you to do this for me!"

"No, we need to talk about you and me, John. It's not fair that I finally get to meet my half-brothers and don't even get to tell them that I'm their little sister"

"You can tell them…"

"Now I can tell them? Dammit John! I want you to tell them, you created me, I don't have that right. It should be you to tell them, why their father lied to them all these years!"

"Kris, baby, I'm sorry I haven't been the father you always wanted. I was afraid that you would be a…"

"A what, John? A demon? I am a demon, John… I can control things", she said quietly. She looked over at Sam, who was starting to stir in his sleep. Kris started to panic and moved over to the bathroom and closed the door. 

"Kris what do you mean you can control things?"

"I can't explain it. I can move things around by just thinking about it, but it's like on and off. For some reason's demon's won't attack me."

"You've encountered demons before? Where?"

"Well, when I was seven, the demon that possessed mom, came back for me. I saw a shiny dagger that the demon was caring, so I grabbed it and poof, she died. Ten a little before Dean came and got me from school, but that one got away. Speaking of Dean, why did you you tell him to come get me from school?"

"There is something after you and I'm tracking it"

"It's a demon", Kris said more to herself. John listened to her breath heavily. He smiled, but remember he was on the pay phone.

"Kris, listen to me, get down these numbers for me and tell Dean to go to the coordinates that I give you"

"Kris? You in there?", Dean said on the other side of the door. He scared her to the point where she almost dropped her phone in the toilet. She put her hand on her hear, feeling it rapidly pumping her blood. Dean continued to knock on the door, worried why she wasn't answering. She got up and unlocked the door, then opened it to find him in his sleeping clothes and his bed head. 

"You okay? Who were you talking to in there?"

"Dean, it's John on the phone, he has somethings he needs to tell you", Kris said handing her phone to him. Dean's eyes shot wide open as he put the phone to his ears.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Dean?", he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm fine but I need you to take down these names and coordinates"

"Yes sir", Dean said defeated. He walked over to the night stand in between his bed and Sam's. Sam was up fixing his bed, when he noticed Dean on the phone

"Dean, who's on the phone?"

"It's John", Kris said. She didn't look up from her laptop when she answered him.

"Dad?", Sam said as he turned to Dean. Dean glared at him then went back to writing the names his father was giving him. Dean then kept saying "yes sir" or "okay sir". Sam got annoyed and grabbed the phone from his older brother. 

"Dad? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Sam I'm fine. I need you, Dean and Kris to go to the coordinates that I gave. That's an order"

"No, we should be with you, where are you?"

"Sam for once in your life just listen to me. I want you to listen carefully, you and Dean, don't let Kris out of your sight. That is a direct order, you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear ya"

"Take care, Sammy, bye"

"Bye", Sam said angrily. He slammed the phone shut, making Kris jump. 

"Hey don't break my phone!", she yelled. Sam looked up and then threw her phone at her. It hit her on her right temple, almost making her fall over in her chair.

"Sam, what you do that for? Kris you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she huffed. She started rubbing her head and checked if she was bleeding.

"What did dad say to you, Sammy?"

"Follow coordinates, don't let Kris out of your sight, follow his orders like little soldiers, the usual"

"Wait why don't let me out of your sights?"

"How am I supposed to know, that's just what he said.", Sam said with irritation in his voice. Kris looked hurtfully at him before turning her attention back to her laptop. 

"Hey let's get a move on you two", Dean said as he started to pack his bags. Kris got up from her chair and walked over to where her own belongings. Once everything was packed, she headed to the car and dumped her stuff in the trunk. She went back to see if the boys needed help with their things. When she got to the door, she heard Dean and Sam yelling at each other about their dad.

"We should go to Sacramento, Dean and you know it. We should be helping him find the demon he's hunting"

"Dad told us to go somewhere, so what we're doing."

"Of coarse you would follow what ever he says, no questions asked"

"Yeah that's because he knows best. You don't think so?"

"I know he's right, but why do we have to follow him like little soldiers?"

"Because he's our dad, Sam.", Dean finally said. Kris smiled. She knew how close the boys were to their dad. She then opened the door and entered the hotel to see Sam and Dean looking at her.

"Are we ready to go yet?"

"Yeah Kris, just wait in the car for us", Sam said. He went over to her and then patted her on her shoulder. She watched him pass her by and then turned to Dean who then gave her a nuggie. He messed her hair up some more and then waited for her to come back out. She smiled and followed him out to the car. Dean locked the door and then walked to the driver side of the car. 

They had been driving for over 4 hours now, and they just entered Indiana. Dean and Sam began to worry about Kris because she hadn't said a word to either one of them since they left the hotel. Sam looked back at the back seat to see if she was asleep, and she was.

"Hey man, I'm worried about her"

"Why, it's nice not having her talk"

"Dean you can't be serious. I think she's upset because I yelled at her"

"Oh and don't forget you threw her phone at her head too. You can see the bruise on her temple from it", Dean pointed out. Sam looked back again at Kris' head. Sure enough, Dean was right. It looked like she had been hit with a baseball to the temple. 

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"With Kris? Naw man, just stop thinking about it too much. You're starting to give me a headache"

"What did dad say about the coordinates and the names?"

"He said that the names were connected some how to them. This is the last place these people visited before they all went missing."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong with you now?"

"It's just bugs me that you don't want to help dad find this thing"

"I do Sam, its just dad gave us an order and expects us to follow them!"

"You know what, you can follow them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just stop the car!", Sam yelled. Dean drove the car off the road and slammed on the breaks. Once the car stopped, Sam dashed out of the car, slamming his door and went to the trunk. Kris woke from her nap, but didn't fully wake up until Dean slammed his. She stretched and looked through the back window. All she saw was the lid of the trunk.

Kris got out of the car and walked sleepily to where the brothers were. The boys were arguing again about their dad, and in all honesty, it was getting old… fast. 

"What the hell is going on now?"

"Nothing, just get back inside the car"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Kris, just get back in the car!", Dean yelled. Kris' anger was starting to get the better of her, but she turned around and started for the car door, but stopped. She stood there for a minute and then turned to Dean and Sam, who were still arguing. Sam had gotten his things and closed the truck lid hard. He started walking away while Dean was still yelling at him.

"Sam! Don't go! We're family!"

"Sorry Kris! I have to find my dad. He needs my help"

"That's the way he is. I know you want to help him, but he needs to do this one on his own."

"You don't know our dad, Kris. You think you do, but you don't"

"I know him better than you think!", Kris yelled, making both Dean and Sam turn to her. She was on the verge of tears and her breathing was hard. Sam and Dean looked at each other, but then looked back at Kris when she chuckled. "You know what, I'm going to tell you something that I was waiting for John to tell you. But knowing your father, he won't own up to his own mistakes". She looked up at them and smiled. 

"Kris what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean that he won't own up to his mistakes?"

"Obviously, you don't know our dad the way you say you do, because if you did, then you would know that he hardly ever makes mistakes!, Dean yelled. He was starting to walk up to her, but Sam grabbed his shoulder to make his stop. Kris just kept smiling.

"Dean, the mistake I was talking about, was me", Kris said quietly. She turned away so they couldn't see her tears falling. Dean and Sam looked at each other, the look on their face full of surprised.

"How are you dad's mistake?"

"Because… he was drunk and then I happened.", she said. Kris turned around to face them. She took a deep breath and said, "Sam, Dean, I'm your half sister. John is my dad."

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say. At first Dean's reactions was that she was kidding, but then those tears. He hadn't known Kris for that long, but he knew that she wasn't a liar. He looked back at Sam who was just as surprised as he was.

"Kris are you sure?"

"Of coarse I'm sure. I never would forget this car. I ran after you guys but you never stopped for me. He just left me, but I don't blame John for it. I guess he wanted to protect you from me, so that I wouldn't harm his family."

"Kris if your our sister, that makes you family"

"But not immediate. Remember, I'm only half a Winchester.", Kris said quietly. Sam couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Here she was right in front of their noses a Winchester and they didn't even know. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry in his jacket. He rubbed her back in circle motions and told her everything was going to be okay. Dean on the other hand stormed into the car, slammed his door and drove off. Leaving his two younger siblings behind.

a/n: i'm sorry i haven't updated as soon as i could. i was supposed to do it thursday but it was my birthday so i thought i could slack off lol thanx for reading and please review!! only 2 more years till i can drink (legally anyways!! lol ;D)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean had arrived at his destination without Sam and Kris. He was still angry that Kris never even told him. "What_ was she thinking? Should could have told me that she was one of us!"_, Dean thought to himself. He hit his steering wheel a couple of times before he grabbed his cell phone. He scrolled down his contacts until he found the name he was looking for, Sam's. He lingered on his number before he closed it and got out of the car. He took out some flyers he had gotten from friends of the missing people.

"Hey stranger, I'm looking for some missing people. Can you tell me if you've seen them around here?", Dean said happily to the man sitting in front of a restaurant. The man looked up at Dean with what looked like disgust. He stood up and walked over to him, looking him over.

"No boy, I haven't seen anyone come through here"

"You haven't even seen the flyers. Maybe if you look at them…"

"I just said that I haven't seen anyone! So if you were smart, you would leave!", the man huffed. He walked into the restaurant and slammed the door. He then looked back through the window and changed their open sign to closed. Dean shook his head and walked back to his car. On the way there he noticed a girl filling up a couple's car. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Dean"

"Emily Sherman", she said as she shook his hand. Dean smiled at her before he continued.

"I'm looking for a couple of friends of mine. Their missing and the last I heard they went through here.", Dean finished. He handed her the flyers he was trying to show the other man. She took it kindly and looked over them. She began to shake her head and then gave him a sympathetic look.

"No sorry, I haven't seen them"

"Thanks anyways. I'll just keep looking. You know this town is kinda strange."

"Oh, I think it's peaceful and safe. I love it here. Nothing ever goes wrong here"

"That's good, well I got to get going. I'll see you around, Emily"

"Yeah okay Dean, take care", she waved. Dean smiled back before he headed back to his car. _"Dammit! Not one single person has ever heard of them. Either their telling the truth or their lying through their teeth!"_, Dean thought to himself. He started the car and headed towards the library to do some research on the missing people. He could use their computers there and maybe get some college girls' numbers while he's at it.

Once he parked in the library's parking lot. He sat there for a minute, thinking of what had happened last night. He got out his phone again and called Sam up. He knew he would be mad about leaving them, but he needed to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy, how are you?"

"Dean? What the hell was all that about? You just left us there, in the middle of no where!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just that it hit me hard, Sam. I thought taking care of you was hard. Now that I have another one to take care of and watch out for."

"Dean, you don't have to watch out for me. I'm grown now, but you do have to take care of Kris now. We both do. It just makes me angry that dad never told us. I mean she's what 16, 17 years old now, and all this time, we had a sister, that he never said a word about."

"Well you head her, she's demonic!"

"Dean!", Sam yelled. He looked over to Kris, who was sleeping in his lap. He pulled his jacket over her shoulder as she stirred from his voice. "Dean, she's not demonic. Yes, she has some abilities, but that doesn't mean she is demonic. I mean come, on she hunts the supernatural for crying out loud."

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What?", Dean said. Sam thought about it for a minute and smiled at his brother on the other line.

"Before that, moron"

"I guess you're right?"

"Yeah, in my whole life you've never said that. Man what has Kris done to you?"

"Believe or not, Kris has grown on me"

"Me too…"

"Sam, don't you wonder off on me. Kris is the girl remember?"

"Shut up Dean"

"Speaking of girl, where is she?"

"She's right here, sleeping on my lap."

"She's sleeping, no way!"

"What?"

"It's just that Kris hardly ever sleeps."

"What are you talking about? She sleeps all the time"

"No she doesn't. From the first time I met her, I only know of three times she actually fell asleep"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive"

"Maybe it has something to do with her abilities."

"That could be it.", Dean said. He looked over to the library and sighed. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the bus station just outside of town."

"Alright, stay there. I'm coming to pick you guys up"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye", Dean said as he closed his phone. He started the car up and headed to the highway leading outside of town.

Sam ended his call and put it back into his bag. "Who were you talking to?"

"Jeez, Kris! Don't do that!", Sam said. He jumped at the sound of her voice. Kris smiled as she scared her brother. It was nice to officially call him her brother. Dean on the other hand, she was going to work with. She loved Dean and Sam unconditionally, even thought she only met them 6 months ago. She had always loved them. She just never knew what they were like.

She sat up and stretched. She stood up to stretch her legs, when she heard the impala outside. She looked through the window to see Dean climb out of the car. She panicked, fearing that he would still be angry with her, she ran to the restroom.

"Hey Sammy, let's go… wait where's Kris?"

"She was right here, a minute ago. She might have gone to the restroom.", Sam said as he pointed to the ladies room. Dean looked over at the door, seeing a lady about to go in, he ran after her.

"Excuse me, but can you see if my sister's in there?"

"Yeah sure, what's her name?"

"Kris. Kris… Winchester."

"Winchester? Like the rifle?", she asked with a smile.

"Yeah like the rifle", Dean smiled. They got that a lot from people. She smiled at him as she walked into the ladies room.

The woman wasn't too tall, standing around 5'7. She had short blond hair and light brown eyes. Her cheeks were covered in random freckles. Her frame was thing, but not to thin and she had little curves.

She walked in front of the stalls in the bathroom and checked each one until she found a pair of shoes pacing in one of them.

"Kris? Kris Winchester? Your brother is waiting for you outside."

"Yeah, um thanks."

"He seems pretty worried about you, you wanna come out and talk about it?", she said softly. Kris thought about it for a minute then came out of her stall. She looked over to the women who was offering to listen to what she had to say.

"Umm, well no offense or anything, but… you're a complete stranger to me. So it would be kind of awkward for me to talk to you about what's going on with my brothers."

"You have more that one?"

'Yeah, Dean is the oldest, and Sam is the next one. I'm the half sister to the both of them"

"Oh I see. But why are you hiding from your brother, he seems really nice."

"Don't get me wrong, Dean's great. I've always loved him and Sam both, but now that they I'm their sister, it's going to get a little awkward."

"Wait, they didn't know you were their sister?"

'Nope, John never told them"

"John? Oh wait I'm guessing he's the dad."

"Yup that's him. All of this started because of him"

"Well that's not good. A father is supposed to be there for his children"

"Your preaching to the choir, sweetie."

"Well I hope you and your family get through this

"Yeah me too. It would be nice to be a family… wait I didn't get your name?"

"It's Meg"

"Well Meg, I'm going to go find my brothers, it was nice talking to you", Kris said with a smile. Meg gave her a smile back and then entered into one of the stalls. Kris headed out the door and into the waiting room, where Dean and Sam were standing talking to each other.

"The people there are lying Sammy. I can feel it. All of these people, these couples, all went through this town."

"But it doesn't make sense, Dean. Why would they lie about the disappearance?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out… Kris, I didn't see you there", Dean said quietly. Sam turned around to face her and then smiled. She gave him a weak smile then turned her attention back to Dean.

"Dean, what were the people like over there? Did they act any different from what you would say, 'normal'?"

"Yeah, they were way too nice"

"That's what I thought. While we were waiting for the bus, I did some work on my laptop about the little town. It said that it was voted the safest, greenest, basically the best town in this part of the country. Nothing bad ever happens there. It's like they're cursed with luck"

"That is strange."

"That's how they were acting though, with each other at least"

"What do you mean"

"Well with me, they were acting rude, well except for this girl, Emily. She was nice, pretty too.", Dean smiled. Sam glared at him making Kris chuckle. The brothers turned to look at the girl. She saw them staring at her and stopped laughing immediately. She started to turn her gaze away from them, but was stopped when Dean gently grabbed her chin, making her look back at him. He gave her a smile and then pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a minute before he pulled away to look at her.

"I'm sorry Kris. I just want you to know that I was never mad at you. It's just that what dad did to you… I didn't know how to handle it."

"Dean, like I said before… I never blamed you, Sam or John for what happened to me. The only thing I blame is hell and when I mean hell, I mean all of it."

"Well you will get your revenge on hell, and so will we. From now on we are _one_ family, that means that there is no half or whole brother-sister relationship here. Is that understood?", Dean replied. He looked her straight in the eyes before looking at Sam.

"Yes, Dean. We're family and no one is going to break that up. I finally have what I always wanted and now that I have it. It's not going to be taken for granted. Not now and not ever."

"That's my girl. Now let's get a move on, I'm starving", Dean said. He started to push Kris towards the door. She smiled back at him then grabbed Sam's arm as they walked towards the car. They drove off towards to town their father had asked them to investigate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Winchester kids had been on the road now for another 4 months before they finally received another message from their father. This time it was a text message with coordinates.

"So where does it lead?"

"Give me a second will ya?"

"Hurry up then. Jeez, you're slower then Sammy"

"Shut up will ya? It's the fucking internet in this place."

"You could of just said so", Dean replied. Kris shook her head at her brother. The internet in this hotel was horrible. She had to keep moving around her laptop to keep the signal alive. Once the page loaded, she turned her laptop towards her to see where the coordinates lead.

"It's Chicago."

"Chicago? Why in the world would dad send us there?"

"I'm not sure, but I hear they got some great bars there"

"Okay, Kris? You need to stop hanging with Dean."

"Hey I think its cool she wants to be like her older brother.", Dean said proudly. Kris and Sam both grinned at him, when suddenly the lights went. The temperature in the room dropped at least 15˚.

"Okay, Sam just lost the next 2 turns to pick the hotels", Dean said loudly. He looked over at Sam who had an annoyed look on his face. He looked over at Kris. Her hands were on her head and her face was contorted in pain.

"Kris?"

"Something's wrong… oww… okay that one really hurt…"

"Kris baby, what's happening"

"It feels like my bloods boiling and someone is bounding on my head!", she screamed. Sam rushed over to her as she fell to her knees. Dean on the other hand had heard something on the other side of the door. He rushed over to his bag to grab his gun but was pushed up against the wall by an unknown force.

"Hello Kids… how are the pain in the asses?", said an unknown voice. Sam and Kris who were still on the floor, were suddenly pushed up against the walls as well. Kris was flown in between the two of her brothers with Sam on her left and Dean on her right.

The voice was soon joined by a shadowed figure that soon turned into a man. He had cold blue eyes with orange rings around them. His skin was pale and his hair golden white with black streaks. His smile was the worse part. It was dark and just plain evil.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to take your hearts and give them to your father as a gift of gratitude for all of these years of hunting me!"

"Then take them asshole! What's stopping ya?", Dean spitted out.

"Her", the man said as he pointed to Kris. Kris still had her eyes closed from the pain in her head.

"Dean, Sam, he's a demon! Don't believe a word he says!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know a demon when I feel one… but…. I've never felt like this before… I mean this bad…"

"Aww is my presence making you sick? I'm hurt?"

"Shut-up! I know who you are, Rokra! What do you want from me?"

"Like I told your brother here, that's exactly what I want… you.", the man said. His smile grew wider as he walked closer to her. Kris' breathing became faster and faster as he came closer to her. She held her breath when she felt his hand over her heart.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!", Dean yelled. He started fidgeting on the wall next to them, making the man laugh.

"My boy, for all the pain that you have caused for my family, this is a small debt to be paid.", he said in a low voice. He turned his attention back to Kris who was still battling the pain in her body and head. To make matters worse for her, the skin under the man's hand started to burn quickly, making her scream in pain. Sam and Dean could only watch as their sister tried to get away from the man's grip. They both cursed him and tried to get out of their current positions to help her, but it was no use. They were literally glued to the wall.

Dean looked up to see a figure in the doorway and then heard a loud bang. It was the sound of a gun. The shot hit the man in the back making him release his hold on the Winchester kids. Dean and Sam landed on their feet, but Kris fell hard on to her knees and then forward on to the floor. Sam went over to her, while Dean went for his gun.

"You think your mortal weapons will work on me?", said the man. He was standing towards the figure in the doorway. He started walking towards the door, giving Dean enough time to load and aim his shot gun.

"Sam, move Kris over onto the bed, I'll take care of this.", Dean said. Once his brother and sister were in the clear, he started firing. The figure was no longer in the door way, but had moved over to the side as soon as Dean had started firing. It started mumbling some words in another language. Dean stopped firing when his target began to scream in pain. He fell to the floor and literally bust in to flames. All that was left of him was a pile of ash and clothes.

Dean let out a sigh and then turned his attention to the figure that was standing in the door again. It walked in and shut the door. The light in the room was dim so Dean couldn't see who it was, but by the shape of it, Dean could tell it was a man.

Once he closed the door he ran over to where Sam was nursing Kris. She had fainted from the pain she was feeling, and now was sitting on Sam's lap. He was rocking her back and forth, with her head on his shoulder, but stopped when he noticed the man standing in front of him.

"Dad?"

"Give her to me, Sam", he ordered. John looked over at Dean and then back at Sam. Sam who was still holding Kris looked a little hesitant to give his sister over. To be honest, Sam really didn't want to hand her over because he didn't know how she and his father acted with one another.

"Sam, give her to me"

"How do I know you won't hurt her."

"Sam! Just hand Kris over, will ya", Dean yelled from across the room. Sam looked over at his brother and then sighed. He stood up and handed his sister over to his father. John grabbed something from his back pocket before taking Kris and then sat on the bed with her.

"What is that?"

"It's her mother's necklace… since Kris was born when her mother was possessed, she gained demonic powers. Her mother… I had to kill her. I thought that it was going to kill whatever that was possessing her, but it didn't. It left her body after I shot her, killing Melissa.", John finished quietly. He put the necklace around Kris' neck. Her whole body relaxed as soon as it touched her skin.

"How come you never told us about her?"

"I didn't want you two to be in anymore danger then you already were."

"Dad, that doesn't explain you leaving her at two.", Sam said heated. His eyes shifted as Kris began to stir in John's arms. "Kris? You okay?"

She began to mumble something, but stopped and opened her eyes. John gave her a weak smiled and helped her up. She walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. She then went over to Dean and did the same.

"Kris, what happened?", Sam said softly. He started walking towards her but was pushed aside when she walked past him to John.

"What the hell are you doing here John?"

"It's nice to see you too Kristina"

"Shut up! No one calls me Kristina. You lost that privilege along time ago!"

"Kris calm down! I know your still mad at me, but we need to focus on what's really important!"

"And what? A father daughter relationship isn't important? Oh wait of coarse it isn't because if it was, Dean wouldn't be your lap dog and you and Sam would actually get along!", Kris yelled. She was stopped by a hand coming across her face.

"Dad!", Sam yelled. He went over to his sister who had fallen down on to the floor. Her lip had started bleeding. Dean stood there wide eyed. John had never hit him or Sam, never, and here he was hitting Kris? This was a little nerve wracking for him.

"That's enough, Kristina!", John said firmly. He then looked up at Dean, who returned the gaze. "Dean, go get my bag from my truck. Now!". Dean being Dean, did what his father told him and went to go get the bag. Sam helped Kris sit on the bed then went to go get her some ice form the fridge.

"Kris… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you… it's just all these…"

"John, I don't need you to apologize to me… I don't care if you do or not… all I want to know is what are you doing here and why haven't you contacted Dean or Sam when they needed you?"

"I've been busy?"

"More busy then your own kids?"

"Kris I don't have time for this… just rest okay… I know you've been through a lot so I'll wake you up when we have everything together.", John said softly. He never looked at her as he said all this. Sam looked over at his sister as he handed her a pack of ice. He smiled and gave her a nod.

"Kris, you should rest, really. You look terrible", he said softly. She looked up at him and sighed deeply. She then tried to get up but fell back down. All this beating she's been getting from John and that demon really started taking a toll on her. She looked down to her chest and check the burned hand print on her skin. She touched it a few times but flinched every time she did. Sam went over to look at it but his hand was swatted away with hers.

Dean returned with John's bag in hand. He found Sam looking over Kris' wound and his father standing in the kitchen drinking some beer. He walked over to him and slammed the bag onto the kitchen table. He turned around and headed over to the bed, where Sam was helping Kris into it.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay Dean. Just need some sleep."

"Well scoot over, I'll lay here with ya"

"Dean, it's hard to move. Can't you lay on the other side?"

"Fine", Dean said. He took his jacket off, then his shoes and socks. Sam helped Kris take her own shoes and socks off. She then put her legs underneath the covers and just laid there, too exhausted to pull them over.

"You want me to tuck you in?"

"It's not that Sam. Its just been a while since I actually feel like I could sleep.", she said in a whisper. Sam smiled as he watched Kris fall asleep slowly. He then looked up at Dean on the other side of the bed. He was just about to get in, when Kris suddenly woke up.

"Dean, you woke her.", Sam said annoyed. Dean gave him a look that said ' shut up asshole'. He then slowly got into bed with Kris. She rolled over to face him and smiled lazily. Sam went to the other bed, sat down and took off his shoes, then laid on the covers just like that.

"Dean, I want to know…", John said as he walked back into the room. He stopped when he saw the three of them sleeping. He knew they been through a lot but he also knew that there was still a lot of work to be done.

He looked over at Kris, who now was sleeping in Dean's arms. He walked over to Dean's side to turn the light off, but noticed the huge bruise on her left side of her face. He meant to hit her, but he never thought that his own children would speak out against him. Sam did, but Sam had always been the outspoken one. He didn't need to fight two wars at one time. Sam was already a problem.

Kris was like both Dean and Sam. She said whatever was on her mind and she had the intelligence of a genius. Something that made him proud. He never wanted for her to grow up alone but he couldn't take that chance with Dean and Sam. After what happened to their mother… he just couldn't handle losing another.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"Don't you ever hit her again. She's family, not matter what you say or do… she's family"

"I know… something just came over me, Dean. I didn't mean for her to get hit."

"Just don't do it again"

"I won't…", John smirked. He liked that Dean was protective of Kris. This meant that there was no drift in the family. "Where is this new attitude coming from?"

" What attitude?"

"You giving me orders."

"You fight with Sam, and you drove him away from us… from me. You kept Kris away from us, not even telling us that she was out sister. I think that's enough damage for a life time.", Dean said quietly. He then let out a big yawn, making John grin again.

"You guys rest… I'l wake you up in 4 hours."

"That's fine with me… it's nice to have you back, dad."

"It's nice to be back, Dean"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kris woke up about four hours later. The sun was rising, which meant it was early morning. She tried to move but was a little sore for last night. She opened her eyes a little to see Dean's neck. She moved her head up a little to see Dean's neck cranked to his right, facing the window.

Kris maneuvered herself out of Dean's embrace and slowly slid off the bed. She stood up and stretched slowly so she didn't injure herself anymore than she was. She looked over at the other bed to see Sam sleeping peacefully. She looked back over at Dean and smiled. _"Yup… my brothers"_, she thought to herself.

She then walked over to the kitchen to see John looking in his journal. He had an empty bottle of beer in his hand, twirling it around.

"You're up early. Did you get any sleep?"

"No, not really. I tried, but I just ended up tossing in bed, so I thought I do something useful."

"Right, well, when you meant useful, did you beer in mind?"

"Are you always such a smart ass?"

"You should know… oh wait you don't…"

"We are not starting that again!"

"Oh yes we are. Have you ever laid a hand on either Sam or Dean?"

"…"

"I didn't think so. What made you hit me? Where you drunk?"

"No I wasn't, Kris. I just snapped and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I'm going to go get ready and then head out for breakfast, want anything special?"

"Just some coffee and maybe a donut or something"

"Okay", she said with a nod. She rubbed her eyes as she walked back over to the bedroom. The sun was peaking through the curtains, shinning on Dean's eyes. She went over and pulled them close so he could go back to sleeping peacefully. She turned around and walked between the two beds starring at her brothers. She looked over at Sam, who was actually sleeping peacefully for once. He used to toss and turn in his sleep, and on some occasions, he never went to bed. Just stayed up on the laptop looking for new cases with her. She then turned back to Dean. He on the other hand, had no trouble sleeping. The only problem was that he never seemed to be able to keep his covers on him, let alone the bed. So Kris went over and carefully covered him again, before turned on her heels and headed straight into the bathroom. Once ready, she headed over to the door and walked down to the local mini-mart.

When she came back, all three Winchester men were dressed and sitting at the kitchen table, discussing something about a gun.

"I'm back, and I got food!", she yelled from the door. As expected, Dean was the first to come running out and grabbing his share from her. She looked up at Sam. Both shook their heads at their older brother.

"What? I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry Dean!"

"So I have an active metabolism, so sue me!"

"You weren't always like that…"

"Boys, can we get back to business!", John yelled from the kitchen. Kris rolled her eyes at him before she set her own food down on the bed so she could give John his breakfast. He took it roughly, not even looking up to thank her or anything. She shook her head at him before walking out back into the bedroom. She decided that it would be best for them to discuss whatever they were talking about.

It was about 15 minutes before anyone came out of the kitchen. Kris was fixing the beds up and watching tv at the same time. She was watching MTV and some movie, that neither Sam or even Dean knew. She turned it off when she saw them come in.

"So, how did it go?"

"You would know, if you came in."

"I figured that since you two are so close to John, you should have some time with him."

"You know, Kris. He's your dad too."

"Duh, that's the only thing good about being a Winchester. I got you two for brothers! If John wasn't my dad, I think one of you would have killed me by now", she laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Why not"

"Dean nor I would kill you, Kris. No matter what!"

"What if I was a demon, which if you think about it, I kinda am. What would you do, leave me to roam the earth? I don't think so."

"No, but we would kill you either."

"Okay that's enough from all of you.", John said from the doorway, linking the kitchen and bedroom together. "We need to head out, so get your stuff and meet me at the cars", he said firmly.

"Yes, sir.", both Dean and Sam answered. Kris simply nodded. They watched him leave before Dean and Sam both turned around to look at her.

"Kris, what's going on between you and dad? Has he ever hit you before?"

"No, last night was the first time he ever hit me."

"Well, just don't make him mad", Dean said from his bed. Both Sam and Kris looked over at him.

"You always take his side, Dean. You know he was wrong in hitting her."

"Well, she does have an attitude problem."

"Do you blame her. Her mother was possessed. Her father left her at two. God knows where she was raised. You would be like that too, Dean."

"No, I would suck it up and move on.", Dean said angrily. He knew that he was being an asshole, but he needed them to be angry, so they could take it out on their targets.

Kris on the other hand, had no idea that Dean thought she was that annoying. "Dean, do you really think I'm that much of a nuisance?"

"I never said you are a nuisance, Kris. I just think that you could tone down the attitude part?"

"And what attitude would that be?"

"This attitude that not one of us cares for you! You know better than that! We all care for you! It's just that we're all under a lot of stress right now, okay?", Dean said angrily. He looked over at Kris and then Sam who kind of had this "your-treading-on-dangerous-water-Dean", look on his face.

Kris on the other hand, was completely calm. She knew what he was saying was the truth. She always said to them that she never blamed them for leaving her on her own, but she never really meant the whole of it. She knew she had some evil in her, but that is still no reason or leaving her.

When she met up with Dean and then Sam, she always kind of felt like a burden to them, especially to Dean. He gave up his childhood, not by his choice but by John's. He was and still is supposed to watch over Sam. She figured Dean didn't need another sibling to watch over. She didn't want to be his burden.

Kris looked down at the floor and then her shoes. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I know you guys are trying to find what killed your mom, so I wanted to help, but I haven't been that much help. So now I'm going to change all that", she said in a hush voice. She then looked up at Dean, tears coming down her face.

Dean didn't know what to do. He never thought that Kris would break down like this. He knew her to be strong, to be brave. This on the other hand, was so unlike her, to end up crying after something he said. He didn't mean to make her cry, he was just telling her that they cared for her. Then again, this was all new to him. Being an older brother to Sam was easy, he was a guy. Being a big brother to Kris, well that was a different story.

"Kris… i…"

"No, no Dean. I'm not crying because of what you said… well… not entirely. What you said was true. I do need to tone it down a little. It's just that I know it's hard doing your job and watching over Sam. I just don't want you to think that I'm your burden or your responsibility as well. You don't need to watch out for me, I've been doing that one my own.", she answered him. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and then walked over to him. She gave him a tight hug around his waist. She let go quickly because she knew Dean didn't like 'chick flick moments', but found that he began to hold on to her as well.

A/n well that's chapter 6… I hope u guys enjoyed it. I can't wait for the 3rd season finale coming next Thursday! Lol well please review it helps with my writing! Till next time ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean let go of his little sister as she stopped crying. Sam watched as they broke apart and separated, going their own ways. Sam thought he should follow Kris, since he knew Dean would just act like it was no big deal. If that was Sam crying, he would make no gesture to him, like he did with Kris. So Sam followed Kris into the bathroom, where she was washing her face.

"You okay?"

"Man, I don't know what just happened. I've never broke down like that, and that I did it in front of you and Dean, is even more unbelievable."

"Kris, Dean acts like he doesn't care and that he never gets emotionally attached, but that doesn't mean he isn't. He hides it because he feels weak. There is no reason for you to act tough, Kris."

"Yeah there is Sam. I have to prove to John that leaving me was a mistake. That I am probably a better killer than he is. I know I sound egotistical and everything but, I have to be tough. I can't let little things like this get in the way.", she said angrily. She turned the water off after wetting her face and running her wet fingers through her bangs to get them to stay with the rest of her hair. She looked in the mirror for a second then went to go get the towel Sam was holding for her. As she tried off she started mumbling something in the towel.

"Kris, you have to talk without the towel. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I said, don't you ever feel bad for Dean?"

"What do you mean 'feel bad for Dean'?"

"I mean, for everything John's put him through. Both of you started hunting at a young age and frankly, I don't think that's how you raise two boys who just lost their mother, Sam."

"Yeah I know that but what does that have to do with Dean?", he says as she finishes drying her face. He moves out of the way so she can come in to the bedroom again. Dean was over with his father in the kitchen again, talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Well it's just that I feel bad for him. Dad took his childhood away from him and I don't think anyone has ever noticed it."

"What about me? Dad did the same to both me and you!"

"Sam, this is about Dean. You have your own drama and so do I, but have you ever realized it was Dean that has held your family together. You told me before that you and John are always at each other's throats, he keeps you two sane and alive. You're honestly telling me that you have never though about this?", she said as she sat down on Dean's bed.

"What so you think that we don't appreciate him for anything?"

"Well, sometimes I do, especially the way John treats him. It's like he's a little slave or something."

"I wouldn't say slave, Kris"

"You know what I mean.", Kris said aggravated. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, leaving her short bangs out in her face. Once she tucked them behind her ears, she took a deep breath and gave Sam a shrug. "All I'm saying Sam is I think we should lighten up on Dean. Don't give him anything to worry about other than what he needs to worry about, okay?"

"Fine, but I still have no idea what you're talking about". Sam said, rolling his eyes. He gave her a smile before sitting with her on his bed. She looked over at him and gave him a punch in the shoulder. He retaliated by messing her hair up. They went back and forth in their little sibling game, not even noticing John and Dean walking in.

"Hey guys, we got to get going. The trails getting cold."

"Wait, you haven't even told us what exactly we're hunting?"

"We are hunting the demon that killed Mary! What have we been talking about since we got here?", John said firmly.

"Oh yeah… hey wait a minute! You kinda left us out of that little meeting, John. It's not our fault that we don't know what's going on.", Kris replied angrily. She stood up and started packing her stuff roughly in her bag. John went over to sit down in her spot. "Sam, where's my Blade?"

"Blade?"

"The demon Blade?", John butted in. Kris spun around to face her 'father'. "What did you do with it?"

"I have it in my bag."

"John give it back. I told you before that you couldn't have it!"

"And like I told you too, I need it more than you do! You killed your mother's demon, remember?"

"But that doesn't mean you can have it!"

"WE need it Kris!"

"I know that John, but that's was my mother's Blade! You can't just take it from me!"

"I am your father, Kris, and I think that--"

"No you're not my father, _John_! You can never be my father. A father is a man that is there for his children when they need him!", Kris yelled. She was huffing by the time she finished her sentence. Her anger was building up even more now because the whole time she and John were arguing, he had never looked up at her.

"I am sorry you feel that way Kris, but I am your father. I gave life to you and as your parent I have the right to chose your decision for you, at least until you are old enough to make your own decisions.", John said firmly. He finally looked up to meet her gaze, and to be honest her gaze was hard to match, even for an ex-marine. "Get your bags packed kids, we head out in an hour.", he ordered before he stood up and walked out the door.

All three Winchester kids watched him walk out the door, then Dean and Sam both turned their attention to their little sister. Sam, being the soft hearted one, walked over to her and tried to calm her down. It was starting to work. Her huffing was going down and her breathing was getting back to normal.

"What the hell was all that about? Why do you always have to be a smart ass about everything?", Dean yelled. Both Sam and Kris looked in his direction, not believing what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you always arguing with dad and what so important about that Blade. Dad told you that he needed it--"

"It was my mother's, Dean. Her father, m grandfather gave it to her! He has no right to it!", Kris yelled. She had tears running down her cheeks from the amount of anger she had against this situation. "You wouldn't understand, Dean! You're not a bastard child!"

Dean was taken back by what she said. It was true, he or Sam, weren't bastard children, so he wouldn't know what it would be like. He always thought that John treated her different because she was some sort of 'demonic', but now he figured it was because deep down, he might of regretted having her. Dean knew that Kris felt the emotion from John and that's why she tried to distant herself so much from him and Sam.

Sam went over to Kris, who was trying to hold her tears back, but failed. He wanted to take her pain away for her. Try help her from being alone anymore. She on the other hand, was being stubborn about it. She kept shrugging him off and turning in the other directions. After about a minute Kris finally gave into Sam. He let her cry into his shoulder.

"I hate this!"

"What do you hate, Kris?"

"That… a, we're not a family, and b, feeling vulnerable"

"Kris, after what you've been through. It's okay to be a little vulnerable and cry if you feel you need to. I will always be here when you need someone Kris, you never have to do anything alone.", he said softly into her hair. He looked up at Dean and continued. "Dad and Dean don't know how to be family, they only know how to hunt. I always felt that I was the black sheep in the family because I was actually normal. As for you, you don't deserve anything that he has done to you.", he finished.

Dean watched his brother hold his sister. He felt his anger towards his sister fall as he watched her cry into Sam's chest. Then out of no where, Kris stopped and turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Dean was going to say something was cut off by Kris.

"Look I'm done crying. let's just get out of here. John's waiting for us outside, remember", she said quietly. She never raised her gaze to meet his, which Dean felt hurt about. She turned and walked towards her bag and began packing it. Sam never took his eyes off Dean as he walked to get his bag from behind him.

"Don't look at me like that, Sammy"

"Like what? I'm just tired of you always bagging on her. If you don't have anything nice to say to her, then shut your mouth Dean. I hate seeing her cry"

"And what I do? I just hate her attitude, Sam!"

"ENOUGH! From the both of you I just want some peace and quiet!", Kris yelled from her spot in the room. Both Winchester brothers stopped at the sound of her voice. They could hear her huffing again as she shoved her things into her bag and walked out the door.

When Kris got to the parking lot, she saw John standing at the back of his truck tossing things in the trunk. She slowly walked up to him and knocked on the side of the truck to let him know she was there. He hit his head on the lid of his trunk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", Kris said apologetically. John huffed and cursed something under his breath. Kris took two steps back and let him calm back down.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"Always?"

"You used to sneak up on me when you were little."

"Oh, I didn't know I did. I'm sorry"

"It's okay kiddo, don't worry about it."

"Was I ever uncontrollable? I mean, did I ever do anything evil?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was just asking"

"Look Kris--"

"Wait, be quiet for a minute"

"What is it?"

"Just be quiet….", Kris said in a hush voice. Kris' eyes became black, making John jump back and go for his gun.

"Dad, don't", Sam yelled from the other side of the parking lot. He and Dean had just come from the hotel's office, paying for their room and giving the keys back to the manager. "She's sensing something" Dean interrupted.

John looked over at his oldest son and then at his youngest son. He did as they asked and backed off. All of a sudden the atmosphere around them turned cold and the sunlight was being blocked by huge black clouds. He knew it was going to get ugly!

A/n: okay I'm sorry that I haven't updated in hella long but I'm busy with school and life! But I update, so I guess that counts for something! Well as you know I love hearing from u guys so if you can review PLEASE! THANX for all the love and support! You guys r BOMB!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean and Sam were staring up at the sky. The atmosphere was getting thick and they could tell it was only going to get worse. The clouds had completely covered the sky now making everything dark. Even some of the street light that were lit didn't help the darkness.

"Kris, what's up?"

"It's the demon.", she answered quietly. Dean and Sam both went over to where she was standing. They checked all around them.

"Dean look out!", Sam yelled. A dark cloud came rushing over to Dean and sent him flying to the dumpster standing behind them.

"Sam go check on him.", John ordered his youngest son. As soon as Sam started for Dean, he was thrown as well in to a parked car not too far from Dean. John watched angrily as he saw both his sons fall to the ground behind him. "Kris, can you pin-point it?"

"No I can't it's here though."

"Where?"

"Just give me a sec will ya. Just get ready!", she said angrily. She could feel Dean and Sam getting up behind them. Then there was a spark in the back of her mind. "John by light post!", she yelled. Kris got ready as John pointed his gun at the post. The two Winchester saw a black cloud circle the bottom half of the post. Then there was a blast of air that knocked both John and Kris off their feet and into John's parked truck.

"John… it's him."

"Who?", he asked.

"Me Johnny boy.", a dark voice said in front of them. John looked up at the man standing and staring back at him. "Miss me?"

"Yellow eyes", John muttered under his breath. He looked over at Kris who was standing already and was ready to attack the demon. "What do you want?"

"Her", he said simply. Kris' eyes grew wide as an invisible force came and pinned her to the truck. Something else was tightening around her throat causing her to suffocate. "Sorry sweetheart, I need you dead in order for me to get you the way I need you."

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you! It's me you want than take me, leave my kids out of this."

"Oh no you see it's not just you I want. I need Kris over here too. I will come back for you later.", he said with a sadistic smile. He looked over to where Kris was and smiled. "Well, John you have your wish. Kris is no longer with you or your boys. She's with me now". He waved his hand towards her and instantly Kris fell to the ground. John looked for any sign of movement from her, but nothing happened. She was gone.

Dean and Sam came running to him and stopped when they say Kris' limp body fallen to the ground. Sam ran to her instantly as Dean just stared at her. He turned his gaze at the man standing in front of his father. He took his gun out and fired a bullet straight at the back of the man's head. It didn't affect him other than him stepping forward. The man turned around and smiled at him. "Hello Dean. My have you grown."

"It's you. You're the one who killed out mother."

"Yes, guilty as charged.", he laughed. "But I have to be honest with you. Your mother isn't the only one I'm taking from you.", he shrugged. Dean looked at him confusingly but then realized he was talking about Kris, who was on the ground. He looked over at where Sam and his dad were. They looked up at him with pain in their eyes. Sam picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Dean dropped his gun and ran over to his family. He stared at Kris' peaceful face. She looked like she was sleep for once. Not a care in the world. Dean smiled as he saw that she was not in pain, but he became angry when he saw her neck. Her neck had an ugly bruise ring that went around her neck. Her skin had become blistered and some of them had bled.

"Aww you Winchesters are making this way too easy for me. So I'll let her come back."

"You will, what's the catch."

"Oh no catch. Just hand her over to me and I'll make your precious baby sister come back, Dean."

Dean looked over at his father and brother before looking down at his sister. She was someone who had always fought for him. Even thought they argued all the time, she still cared for him. He brushed her hair and then stood up. "Sam, give Kris to him."

"No, you don't know what he could do to her, Dean.", John said firmly. He stood up and faced his oldest son. "I know you're hurting right now, me too, but we have to think about this. He could have something planned for her."

"Look I'm getting bored. Either you give her to me or you don't", Yellow eyes said bored. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hold on will you.", Dean yelled. He looked back at his dad and then at Sam.

"Alright, but I don't know how long I can hold her soul. Reaper's find out I'm here and they will come looking for her. Once that happens I can't stay here. Then you will have no choice but to let her die", he replied simply.

John took a deep breath and sighed. "Sam, give me Kris. I'll take her to him."

"But…"

"No, Sam. I let him kill your mother. If it means, Kris will come back, then I'm goin to do it.", John said defeated. Sam looked down at his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew Dean did as well, but they had to trust their father. He had been doing this for a long time. He sighed and handed his sister over to their father reluctantly.

John took her carefully and walked over to where the demon was standing. He carefully handed her to the demon's waiting arms. "You bring her back now."

"Oh Johnny. I said I would bring her back, I didn't say when or when, did it?"

The three Winchester men were stunned. They all went for their guns but were all thrown off their feet and pinned to the truck. The demon laughed as he watched them struggle. "Did you really think that I killed her just so I could bring her back. Well that is a good torture method, but no that wasn't the reason. You see in order for me to turn her completely into a demon, I need her dead. Since she's already half, that won't be a problem now would it."

"You BASTARD!", John spitted. He was beyond angry now. He a fool for believing a demon of all things. Sam was right about this. He knew he should have trusted his instincts.

"Hey now that's not nice calling your only daughter that. I mean it's not her fault for being a bastard child just because her father wanted to be naughty one night. Well anyways, as you can see I have some work to do, but don't you worry. I will keep my promise and bring Kris back. Till next time.". He waved to the three men before he and Kris vanished in a thick black cloud.

Just as he left, the power holding Dean, Sam, and John vanished and all three men fell to the ground. Sam was the first one to get up and run to the spot where the demon and his sister once were. "DAMNIT", he cursed.

Dean got up and walked over to him. He laid a hand onto his shoulder and calmly patted it. "Don't worry Sammy. We're gunna get her back. We have to."

_A/N: alright there you go. The next chapter has been written. So sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my other stories that I haven't been able to write this one. Well as you always know, I love hearing from you people so review the story if you like it! Thanks again and until next time :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean had been on his knees when Sam had jumped up and cursed the sky. It was night out now and the black clouds had rolled out just as fast as they came. Dean was staring at the ground, listening to his brother's curses. He looked up at his father who was sitting on the ground with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He was taking deep breaths slowly.

"We need to get going"

"What? Dad, Kris just got killed and taken by that demon and now you want us to get moving?", Dean asked. John never looked up at his older son, but he did nod. He knew Dean was watching him so he finally looked up to look back at him. Dean was beyond pissed, but refrained from saying or doing anything against his dad. "Where are we supposed to go? We should be looking for a way to get Kris back here."

"Kris is with him now, Dean. If we want to get Kris back, we need to get Yellow eyes first. He has her remember.", John replied calmly.

Dean nodded at his father before turning to Sam. Sam was standing now and staring out to the night. Dean got up and walked over to him. He set a hand on Sam's left shoulder and patted it. "We're gunna get her back Sammy. Don't you worry. He's not gunna take Kris away from us too."

"… how could you give her to him?", he said coldly. Dean wasn't expecting that, but then realized Sam was talking to their father. Dean looked back to see his father standing next to him. Sam turned to face their father. "Why would you even think about giving her to him?"

"To bring her back, Sam. What else would you have me do? She was already dead, and we don't have the power or know a way to bring her back."

"So you just basically just gave her to him, so she could come back? Did you ever think that maybe it would have been better for her to be dead rather than have her come back by him?", Sam yelled. Honestly, John had never thought about that. He was so worried about getting Kris back that he never realized that she might not be the same Kris that they knew.

John turned away from his son's as he thought what else to do. They would have to do something but what? That was the real mystery. They knew that they had to do it fast too. If they didn't, well John didn't want to think about that. He turned back to Sam and Dean and stared at them. "We need to make a plan of some sort. We need to track this bastard! Get your stuff, we need to head to Chicago."

"Why Chicago?"

"Because Dean, that is where I tracked a demon. I checked all of the signs. There is a demon there. That is why I sent you three the coordinates, but then I didn't realize you were here in Springfield, so I rushed over."

"You knew about the first demon?"

"Yeah I did. It was just after I sent the coordinates when I realized the signs here. So I rushed over."

"Why didn't you just tell us. I am sure we coulda handled it."

"It was a different demon that I picked up. I think it was a minion of Yellow Eyes.", so I rushed over. It was a good thing I wasn't too far behind you.", he said as he opened his door. He turned around to face his sons. "We meet in Chicago. Three hours from now, meet at the Noire Motel.", he said before climbing in to his truck and driving off.

Dean and Sam both watched their father drive off, before they walked to their car and drove off in the same direction. Sam kept looking back over to the back seat. Kris' stuff was still on the back seat, her iPod plugged into her laptop, her bag set behind Dean on the seat with the zipper half closed. It was hard for Sam to register that she was gone. It was strange not having her here with them. In the short time they had her with them, she had grown on them quickly.

Dean glanced over at Sam, who was looking behind them into the back seats. He cranked his neck a little more to see what he was looking at. It was Kris' stuff. He turned back to Sam and patted his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back, Sammy. I know we will…", he said confidently. Sam turned his attention to Dean. "and besides, she's a fighter. She's not going to go down that easily", Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Can you imagine how much a pain in the ass she is probably being to Yellow eyes.", Dean chuckled. Sam thought about it, before he too stared chuckling. It was music to Dean's ears. "She's might be scared but that's not gunna stop her. She's probably cursing his ass out right now. Stubborn little demon", Dean laughed. Sam too imagine what she would be doing to Yellow eyes. He just hoped she wouldn't get turned so easily.

A couple of hours later, Dean and Sam had finally reached Chicago. They drove straight to the motel, where they were to meet their dad. When they drove up to their hotel, they saw that their dad had already gotten their room. Dean pulled up in front of the room and got out. Sam lingered a little longer before grabbing Kris' things and heading out. He followed Dean to the door and knocked. They heard their father yell come in from the other side of door. They did and saw that there were papers, pictures, maps all over the hotel room's wall.

"Boys! I'm in here", John yelled from the kitchen. Dean dropped his bag and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with John. Sam on the other hand put his and Kris' stuff on his bed and walked over to the wall. Checking things out, he soon found out that his dad had indeed a lead on Yellow eyes.

"Sam! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!", Sam yelled back. Dean came walking back, with John behind him. Sam pointed at a picture on the wall and looked over to his father. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get all this? I mean how did you learn how to track it like this?"

"Over time Sammy. It took a while for me to learn how and when the demon had a attacked. It's up to something, and we're are going to find out."

"What about Kris?"

"Like I told you guys before, in order to find Kris, we need to find the demon, okay?"

"Yeah alright. It's just, I miss her… and… and I feel that we're not doin anything to help get her back. Dad, if he gets to her, who knows what he could turn her into."

"I know son, I know. That is why we need to work fast.", John said softly. He gave him a weak smile before turning to the wall. "Dean, I want you and Sammy to go check this death out.", he said firmly. He took a piece of paper off the wall and handed it Dean. Dean took it and looked at it before John continued. "Check it out. See what happened and come back here."

"What happened?"

"Story says that the woman murdered was killed stealthy. No sign of struggle or break in. Go see what's happening there."

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see what happened to the other victim.", he said as he walked over to his coat sitting on Dean's bed. He smiled and then walked back to the door. "I'll see you later. Be careful boys."

"We will", they said in unison. They waited till he left before they started unpacking. Dean was setting his guns up and putting them on him. Sam on the other hand, was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

"Sam? Sammy?"

"Yeah? Sorry? What is it?"

"I said let's get a move on."

"Yeah alright, let's go.", Sam said quietly. Dean watched him stand up and walk to the door. Dean took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knew why he was like this. Sam missed Kris. He did too, he just didn't want to show it. Being strong was something he knew how to do well around Sammy. Sam was emotional, more than he was. He knew that Sam would be heart broken if he saw Dean like him.

Sam and Dean went to the girl's apartment. What they found there was definitely disturbing. There was blood spots everywhere in the. The landlord had told them that the girl that lived here, hadn't been to work for a couple of day and the her work had called to see what was going on. When they came, the door still had it's locks and alarm on. When they entered, they saw her in pieces. She told them that it was as if an animal had shredded her.

The brothers then asked if they could have sometime checking the systems and things out. She obliged and let them work. This time, Sam and Dean had disguised themselves as security alarm workers from the alarm's company. As soon as the landlord left, they went to work, pulling out the EMF reader, checking for sulfur, or anything that would make it a supernatural investigation.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any masking tape?"

"Umm, yeah we do. Hold on its in the box…. Here", Sam said as he handed him the black tape. Dean took it and quickly went to work. As he connected the blood spots together, Sam began to see why his brother needed the tape. It was a sign Sam or Dean hadn't seen before. When Dean finished, Sam began to walk around it. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't.", Dean answered. Sam went over to his his bag and grabbed a pen and notebook. He sketched it out and wrote a few notes down before he and Dean finished their investigation and headed back to the motel. When they got back, they found that their dad hadn't returned yet. So they went out to a local bar, the same bar that they girl had worked at. They wanted to see if they could find anything new from her coworkers.

Once there, Dean headed straight to the bar, while Sam went to a table and rechecked the data he and Dean had got from the crime scene. Dean came back about ten minutes later with two beers and five numbers. Sam smiled and shook his head as his brother described one of the girls he had managed to snub. "Sam, I'm telling you, she was all for…"

"What? Dean?", Sam said as he watched his brother walk off into a direction behind him. Dean stopped at a table and touched a blonde woman's shoulder. Sam walked over and stood behind Dean. Apparently, Dean knew her.

"Hi"

"Hey, you're the guy that was looking for his sister right? Winchester?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. By the way, I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam."

"I'm Meg.", she replied. She shook both of the Winchester's hand's before grabbing her drink from the table. After she took a sip, she noticed something. "Hey, where is your sister anywho. She's a cute little thing. Kris right?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean answered for the both of them. "She's with our dad."

"Oh, aww she's a daddy's girl then huh?"

"You have no idea.", Sam smiled. Honestly, he didn't know what to about this whole situation. Something about this girl was telling him to be careful. "Well it was nice to meet you Meg, but we have to get going."

"Oh yeah sure. Same here. Maybe you and I could uh, hang out sometime."

"Sure, here give me your number"

"Oh uh, 294-365-5535", she replied. She then shook Dean and Sam's hand before the brothers left to leave. Outside, Dean patted Sam's back. Sam looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Sammy, what is it?"

"It's just, don't you think it's strange that… we meet her here of all places. I mean we literally met her on her way to a bathroom at a bus station in Indiana."

"Its a coincidence, Sam. Nothing more. What about you asking for her number."

"I was just being friendly."

"uh huh… yeah I think you're downstairs brain is thinking, Sammy"

"Oh shut up. Look I'm gunna go follow Meg. You go and see what you can dig up anything on Meg and that sign we found today."

"Yeah yeah. Have fun", Dean said cheekily. Sam shook his head and headed to the car. Dean started walking towards the motel as Sam drove off. Once Dean got to the motel, he tried to call John. He wasn't answering his phone. "Ha, typical dad. Just typical.", Dean said as he closed his phone. He walked over to Sam's laptop and began searching for anything on the sign.

An hour later, Sam called Dean to see if he had found anything on Meg or the sign. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, Meg checks out. She's from Massachusetts. I can even pull her high school graduation picture up. Sorry Sammy."

"Man. Anything about that sign?"

"It's a demon so old that its from two-thousand years before Christ. Who ever is conjuring it, really knows their stuff."

"That's definitely not good. Hey I have to go, Meg's on the move again. Bye", Sam said in hurry. Dean didn't even get to tell him what the demon was about. He sighed and shut his phone. He had already finished his research now and was getting bored really quickly. He looked over to his bed and shrugged. He hadn't slept in a while so he thought it would be best if he got his beauty sleep.

Dean fell asleep just as his head hit the pillow. His breathing slowed down and soon his body relaxed as well….

_Dean, Sam and John were seen sitting near a fire, talking about a way to kill the Yellowed eyed demon. Sam and John hadn't argued once the whole time. Everyone was talking normally and calmly, planning a way to kill that son of a bitch._

_"So how are we gunna get the bastard to come here?"_

_"We have to conjure it here."_

_"How are we gunna do that?"_

_"I know how to track it now, stop it before it hurts another family."_

_"Right, then what?"_

_"We get it to bring Kris with it and…", John stopped. He looked over to the fire and saw that the flames had changed from red orange to blue green. Dean and Sam turned to the flame just as it grew into a wildfire. A shot of fire landed right in the middle of the three Winchester men, making them stand up and step back. The flame began to grow and spread. Soon it grew it too a huge flame, standing almost at Dean's full height. Sam ran to the kitchen to get some water, but heard John yell, telling him to stop. When Sam returned to the room, Dean and John had pointed their guns at the flame._

_"Wait!", Sam yelled. Both John and Dean stared at him confused. "I know who it is."_

_"What? Who?", Dean asked. Sam stepped closer to the flame as it died down. Then suddenly, a dark jet of smoke went straight out of the fire and circled around his neck. It suffocated him on the spot. Sam was dead before he hit the ground. _

_"NO!", was all Dean could say before he heard his father scream in pain. Something was cutting John open and pinning him to the wall. Dean ran to his father trying to see what was happening and how he could help or stop this. Then suddenly the screaming stopped. Dean looked over and saw that his father's throat was slit open. Dean watched in horror saw both his brother and now father lose the life within them. _

_Dean screamed out in rage and charged the fiery figure standing in the middle of the room. He froze as he saw a think black smoke forming another figure next to the fire one. Soon it became clear as to who was behind this. _

_"Hello Dean", the smoke said. Dean began clenching his jaw as he watched the smoke turn into the Yellow eyed demon. He shook his head and tears began to fall down his cheeks. _

_"I'll kill you both!"_

_"Oh now, thats no fun! Especially since that would be killing your baby sister", Yellow eyes mocked. Dean's heart dropped as he stared at the dying fire. Soon enough, Dean was able to see that the fire figure had indeed been his sister. She had her eyes closed and stood with her head hanging. _

_"Kris? You did this? Why?"_

_"Dean… Dean I cant… stop myself.", she said shockingly. He could tell that Kris was telling the truth. She was struggling with herself not to do something. "Dean leave… NOW!! I can't… kill you too.", she sobbed. She looked up at him with fear Dean had never seen her with. Her eyes had gone completely black as if possessed but her irises and pupils were a light blue color. Dean didn't know what to make of it. He looked closer to see that her face had looked drained from its color. There were dark circles around her eyes that was spread across her cheek bone. She was indeed pale now, as if the life had been drained out of her._

_"Let her go!"_

_"What? After all of the time and effort I spent on her, you want me to just hand her over to you? Now, thats not fair Dean"_

_"You son of a bitch! I'm gunna…"_

_"What? Kill me? My boy, the only one who gunna die is you… Kris?"_

_"No… I can't!"_

_"I said now Kris! That was a direct order."_

_"Dean! Please just leave while you still have the chance to!"_

_"I'm not leaving you, Kris. I won't!"_

_"…". Kris's eye leaked her final tear before she gasped and was over thrown by the demon's power. Her eyes went wild and stared into Dean's soul. "I gave you a fair chance! Now you must suffer your fate!", she said in a voice that wasn't her own. It was more coarse and raspy. _

_Dean didn't know what to make of it. Every instinct in his body told him to to either heed Kris' warning or grab his gun. His heart told him to at least try to help her. He stepped closer to her but was caught off guard and thrown into an opposite wall. Kris began to walk closer to him until she was standing in front of him. She grinned before holding her hands onto his chest. _

_Dean didn't know what she was doing but then felt a sharp pain in his heart. Slowly the pain began to get worse and worse, until he could take it anymore. Dean the heard something crack followed by searing pain in his chest. He opened his eyes to see Kris holding a heart, his heart. She grinned but suddenly froze. Looking at her hand, she noticed Dean's heart pumping its last pumps. She immediately started crying, shaking with fear and anguish. She shockingly looked up at her oldest brother and cried harder at the sight. _

_Dean was still alive, but barely. He was struggling for his breath and his body was shaking uncontrollably. His mouth was spilling blood and so was the gaping hole in his chest. "Kkrr… iisss…", he managed to say before he went limp. Kris slowly tried to put his heart back in to place. She knew it was too late but she tried anyways. She cupped his face and shook him slowly, trying to wake him. She cried into his bloody chest before she let her power off of him. Dean's limp body was slowly dropped to the ground, before Kris came to him. She tried shaking him again. "Dean… Dean please… please wake up! I'm so sorry. First Sam, then John, and now you… Dean I'm so sorry!", she cried out. _

_"Dean…. Dean…. Dean!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A/N: well since I was mean enough to make you guys wait, I'm putting another chapter up just for ya! Lol read and review! Thank you! ^_^_

Dean woke up startled and sweaty. He looked over and saw that Sam was hovering over him, looking scared. "Dean! I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes now!"

"What?", Dean said groggily. He sat up but then gasped out in pain. "Shit! What the hell?", he said grabbing his chest.

"What? What is it?"

"Its my… heart", he said quietly. Dean then took his shirt off and checked the left side of his chest. His eyes widened. There they were, the marks.

"Dean, what happened?", Sam said surprised. Sam watched wide eyed as he saw five little nail marks surrounding where his brother's heart laid. Dean did the same. The dream hadn't been real, had it? "Dean?"

"Kris…"

"What?"

"It was Kris. I was dreaming about her. She… she killed you and dad. Yellow eyes was controlling her.", Dean replied. Sam watched is brother closely. There was something bothering Dean. Dean looked up at Sam before continuing. "She was scared and she… she was begging for me to leave her. She kept saying she couldn't control it… Yellow eyes kept pushing her to kill me, but she didn't. She was close though… these marks here… these are her nail marks."

"Nail marks? Why would she leave nail marks on you?"

"She was ripping my heart out", Dean replied. Sam stepped back shocked. Dean nodded. "Yeah I know. That's a demonic thing to do. But I'm telling you, she didn't want to do it. I was looking at her the whole time. It wasn't Kris in those eyes. Something else was."

"What exactly was it then?"

"I don't know. The thing thats bugging me is why? Why would Yellow eyes want Kris to do his bidding for him?"

"A demon possessed her mom when she was giving birth to her. Do you think that demon could of been him?"

"No, it wasn't him", John interrupted form the door way. Both Dean and Sam turned to the door to see their father walking in with his bag and gun. "Kris' mom wasn't possessed by Yellow Eyes. She was possessed by a demon controlled by Yellow Eyes.", John stated. He walked over to Sam and patted him on the back before he walked over to Dean. He turned him around and put a hand on his cuts. "What did you see?"

"Kris was being controlled by by him. She killed both you and Sammy. She then changed back into herself. It was like she was fighting for power over whatever was controlling her."

"You mean Yellow eyes?"

"No I mean something in her. She told me to leave but I didn't and what ever was in her, pinned me to the wall and ripped my heart out", he answered. John looked at him with no expression on his face. Dean went over to his bed and put his shirt back on before continuing. "Then I woke up with Sammy here yelling in my ear and these marks on my chest."

"I think Kris is trying to warn us."

"About what? Why would she be warning us? She…. She died, didn't she?"

"Well Sam remember, because she was born under possession. She's already ½ dead.

"So technically she's still alive?"

"The demon part that we know, yes. She is still alive."

"We can summon her here…"

"Along with the demon.", Dean finished Sam's sentence. John looked at his sons and sighed. He nodded in agreement even though his gut told him that it was a bad idea. But then again, Sam had been right before about the demon's trick. "Alright, get the ingredients ready. We summon her in two hours."

"Right, Sammy get the candles in the bag by the door", Dean said as he got the herbs needed for the summoning. John walked over to his bag and pulled a red-colored spray can out and began making a devil's trap on the floor underneath the rug. When finishing the trap, he laid the rug back over it, and began making the summoning circle. Sam came in with the candles and made a circle, while Dean mixed the ingredients in a silver bowl and set it in the center.

"Alright, I think that will be fine.", John said brushing his hands off. Dean nodded while Sam went to got get his father's journal out of Dean's jacket pocket and found the page of the summoning spell. He looked up at his father and nodded.

"Okay, I don't want you two to think anything about getting her away from him. We will pretend to make a deal with him about Kris, understood?"

"Yes sir", both Dean and Sam answered. John nodded at them and Sam began to summon them. Half way through the spell, the fire began to burn brighter in the fire place. The lights began to flicker but then went out. Dean looked over at his father but then turned his attention to the fire. It grew ten fold when a black smoke appeared in the middle of the candles. They began to form upwards and into two figures. Dean got his gun ready out of habit.

When Sam finished the summoning spell, Yellow eyes and Kris were standing in full form. Kris had her head down and her eyes closed, but Yellow eyes was standing with his arms across his chest and a smile on his lips. "Hello boys! To what occasion do we owe you our visit."

"We want Kris back."

"Oh is that it now.", Yellow eyes laughed. Dean tightened his grip on his gun. He wish the bullets in this gun could kill that son of a bitch. Yellow eyes stared at him and then smiled. "So you had a lil nightmare about Krissy here, huh?"

"Stay outta my head, you stupid son of a bitch! Give us Kris back now."

"Or what? You gunna kill me? Send me back to hell? If I go, she goes…"

"What the fuck are talking about?"

"You see, Kris and I are now connected. Just like your little brother Sammy over there.", he smiled. Sam almost dropped the journal in his hands. He knew that the demon had done something to Kris. He just wished it wasn't that. He knew the pain and chaos it caused in his life. With both his mom and Jessica dying the way they did, and him knowing about Jessica's, he wished no one would have to deal with that, especially his little sister. He growled and came forth right outside the Seance ring. "How dare you…"

"Dare I? My boy, I did nothing a normal demon wouldn't have…" he replied. He put an arm around Kris' limp body. Her eyes and head never visible. John looked at his youngest child. She hadn't moved since they arrived. He checked for any sign of breathing. Sure enough, Kris was breathing, but at a very shallow pace. He had to do something. Then he remembered Kris' dagger in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at the demon, while he was still occupied with Sam and Dean. He never saw it coming and it stabbed him in the right side of his abdomen. John knew he had better aim than that, but it was just a spontaneous thing.

"What the…", was all the demon could say as he felt the dagger hit him. There was a yellow flash and a blast of invisible energy that came from Kris. All three Winchester men fell back and hit something in the room. Kris's body fell and destroyed the seance ring. Yellow eyes pulled the dagger out of his body and dropped it. He stared at John, who was was still recovering from the blast. "You're gunna pay for that Johnny boy!"

He tried to step out of the ring, but something stopped him. He looked around the room but didn't find anything. Then he heard laughter from Dean. "Look under the rug, fucker."

"Wha…" the demon said as he uncovered the devil's trap below him. "You think something like that is going to stop me…", he growled. He pointed to Kris', who was laying face down outside the devil's trap. "Kristina, it's time for you to wake up now. I have a task for you.", he mocked. A light emitted from his extended finger and landed on Kris' back. He waited but nothing happened. He looked at her confusingly and then tried again. Still nothing.

Sam stood up and began to say an incantation. Yellow eyes looked at him, knowing what he was trying to do. He couldn't go back to hell, not now. He was so close to his goal. He had no choice to leave. He tried to get Kris to come with him. Her limp body was lifted off the floor and into the air. Dean jumped up and grabbed her. Pulling her down with him. Yellow eyes couldn't keep a good hold on her because of the spell beginning to work on him now. He had no other option but to leave her, and so he did. The power pulling her away from Dean had subsided, making him and Kris crashing down on one another. In that instant, Yellow eyes vanished the same way he had come, in the thick black smoke and fog.

After everything had settled back down, both Sam and John came rushing over to where Dean sat, trying to wake Kris up in his lap. She was breathing which was a relief to all three Winchester men. "Come on Kris, wake up…", Dean repeated several times. He looked over to his father and shook his head. "Dad, do you know what we can do…", Dean said quietly before he stopped. He felt Kris' body stir. He looked down at her as she moaned something about killing someone. Someone named Azazel. Dean looked up at Sam and then John.

"Kris…", Dean said quietly. He checked her face to see if there was any sign of her waking up. To his relief her eyes began to flutter. She slowly opened them showing him her green eyes, staring at him. She closed them again and smiled weakly. Slowly turning her head towards Dean, she whispered, "Hey Dean…"

"Kris… hey… you… you alright…"

"Yeah, just really tired… and hungry…"

"That's my girl", Dean chuckled. Sam let out the breath he was holding before rubbing the back of his index finger on her left cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes again to look up at Sam. He had tears in his eyes from what she could see. "Hey, Sam... I'm okay..."

"I'm just happy your back.", he replied. He moved over to Dean's right and sat down with him as John kneeled in front of Kris. "Hey kiddo…", he said softly. Kris too a deep breath before trying to get up. Dean helped her sit up, but she couldn't stay in the position for too long. Her muscles were weak and tired, so Dean and then Sam helped her sit. John began to check her to see if she was seriously hurt. She tried to wave him off, getting annoyed of his constant bickering. "John… John… John! I'm alright. Just need to take a few breaths, okay?"

"I'm just making sure you're alright, Kris. You've been gone for a while."

"More like fifteen hours, John. I'm just tired, can I get a burger or something and go to bed, please?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but you sure you don't feel…"

"What… different?", she question. Dean and Sam stared at her and then their father. John took a breath and nodded. Kris then nodded slowly. "I see… well I'm telling you I am fine. If you guys want to do some voodoo shit on me, fine. I've been through hell…", she stopped and laughed. "Literally… look I'm just tired now, okay." she said softly. She slowly got to her knees and then her feet. Standing for the first time on her own two, on her own will, made her feel relieved. She stretched a little before turning to Dean, Sam and John. She smiled at them as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kris? What's wrong?"

"… nothing… its nothing…. I'm just happy to be back, thats all… its just so good to see you guys again", she said wiping her eyes before the tears in them fell. Sam and Dean didn't buy it and John just brushed it off. They all figured that it was time for her to rest anyways. They all needed it. Kris yawned and slowly walked over to a huge comfy chair sitting near the window. It was raining outside, making her relax even more. She settled in and sighed.

"Kris?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"You come and share a bed with me. You need it more than me anyways.", he said softly as he came over to her.

"I don't want to bother you, Sam. I know you have problems sleeping anyways.", she said before another yawn episode came. Dean and John walked over the seance ring and began clearing things up. Sam helped Kris over to his bed. She sat down and sighed heavily.

"Hey Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I mean while Yellow eyes took you? Do you remember anything?"

"Other than being suffocated to death and then being overtaken by something…. I don't remember much…", she said staring off into the window. Sam watched her closely. She wasn't telling him something and it bothered him. "Kris whatever it is I want you to tell me…"

"Sam, I'm just tired. I keep saying that you guys won't let me sleep", she chuckled. Sam sighed and gave her a smile. "Can you blame us? You died Kris. We just want to know if you were okay."

"I know. But I'm here now and alive. I don't know how or why, but I'm here", she smiled. She set her hands on Sam shoulders and shook him playfully. "I'm not going anywhere, so while I'm not going anywhere, I would like to sleep."

"What about food? I thought you wanted a burger?", Dean butted in. Kris giggled as she started taking her shoes off. Dean came over and sat down next to her. "I was just about to head out and get some food for us."

"I'll eat, as long as you don't take too long."

"Alright. Burger fries and shake good for you?"

"Perfect", she said happily. "I'm going to take a shower then and get outta these cloths. God knows what I've down in them.", she laughed. "Dean, if you're not back by the time I'm out, then I'm going to bed"

"I'll be back before then.", he replied as Kris nodded. He walked to her and rubbed the back of his fingers down her cheek quickly before he left. Kris turned to Sam and sighed again. "Hey, what did you guys do with my bag?"

"I kept it with mine", Sam said as he pointed to the small table in the corner of the hotel. He stood up and grabbed his bag. Opening it, he pulled her bag out. Since her bag wasn't a military bag, it wasn't too big. Just big enough to hold both her cloths and gear in that bag. She smiled as he handed it to her. "Thanks, Sam. Glad you guys didn't get rid of it."

"Oh we were considering it.", Sam joked. Kris gave him her tongue before taking out some underwear, shorts and a big shirt. She grabbed her tooth brush, a rubber band for her hair, and some soap before throwing her bag on the floor and walking over the bathroom.

Turning the lights on and shutting the door, she dropped her cloths on the floor and set the rest of her stuff on the counter. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror. She was paler than she was before, the color had drained from her face. Her eyes had slightly dark circles under them. Her hair was a mess too. Laughing it off, she turned to the shower and set the water until it was just right. Striping down, she walked in the shower and began to wash herself of everything that had happened to her in the past fifteen hours.

As she closed her eyes and let the water run over her, she began to remember what had happened when she was with Yellow eyes. He had brought her to a dark and loud layer. The layer was filled with screams and what looked to be blood, blood all over the floor, the walls, everywhere.

_Kris began to be dragged. Her body cold and dead as she was dragged deeper into the layer. She opened her eyes as she heard screams, screams of someone familiar. She looked up and gasped in shock. She raised her right arm weakly at the person as she was dragged away from her. Kris tried to cry out towards the person, but there was no sound coming from her mouth. She was dragged into a darker and more bloodied part of the layer and then suddenly dropped. She couldn't move so she just laid there. Then she heard Yellow eyes talk. "So Kris, shall we begin?"_

_"Begin what you Yellow eyed fucker!", she spat back._

_"Oh now, no need for name calling. I have a name. My name is Azazel."_

_"So why are you telling me this? What are you gunna do with me?"_

_"I have big big plans for you, my dear. You'll see in due time.", he said with a smile. Then there was a sudden flash of yellow light aimed at Kris. Once the light hit her, there was a searing hot pain that ran through her body. She screamed out in agony before her vision and consciousness left her._

Kris snapped back out of the flashback as she heard Dean bang and yell from the other side of the door. "Hey, Ms. I-gotta-use-up-all-the-hot-water, foods here. Come out before it gets cold!"

"I'll be out in a minute", she replied as she quickly soaped her hair and body. A couple of minutes later, Kris walked out of the bathroom in shorts and a big shirt, drying her hair. She smelled the food and quickly walked over to where Dean had left hers. She grabbed her burger and began scarfing it down. Dean, Sam and John watched as she ate the burger within two minutes. She crushed the wrapping and threw it in the bag, before going for her shake and taking a long drag out of the straw. Once satisfied with the shake, she grabbed her fries and began eating them too.

"Hey Kris, maybe you wanna slow down there", Sam said with a chuckle. Kris stopped and stared at the men looking at her with smiles on their faces. She looked at them confusingly before looking back at her own food and then back at them. "What? I'm hungry?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. It was scary how much of Dean she was becoming. She was definitely a Winchester, that was for sure. She had the temper, appetite and hunting skills to prove that much. Kris finished her fries shortly after and then grabbed her shake and headed over to Sam's bed. She finished the last of it before tying her hair up in a tight ponytail. She laid down and took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Dean had finished soon after her, and walked over to the bed. He sat down slowly next her and smiled. She felt him sit next to her and opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"Just came to see what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You finished before I did. Now that's saying something"

"You're not jealous are you?", she giggled as she sat up. Dean laughed before he pushed her playfully down again. She sat back up and pushed him with her right hand on his chest. He winced as he felt her press on him. Immediately, Kris pulled back. "Dean?"

"It's nothing", he said grabbing his heart. Kris sat closer to him and pressed his hand with hers gently. Dean's chest was slightly swollen. Kris let his hand go and set it in her lap. "Dean, what happened?"

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"No its not… I did that… didn't I?", she said sadly. Dean looked up at her shocked. She knew about the whole thing. "Kris, how did you know what happened?"

"Because I saw it too." she began to cry. Dean's eyes widened. He looked over at Sam and his dad before turning back to Kris. "How did you see it."

"The dream… it wasn't a dream… it was Azazel telling me what he wanted me to do." she sobbed. She hung her head down as she let the tears fall. Dean moved over to her right side and took her in his arms. Trying to calm her, he rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back, anything to make her feel better. It seemed that the past day had, not only been grueling for them, but for her too.

When her crying had come to a stop, she pulled away from him and stood up. Dean watched his sister as she began pacing. She was trying to get her act together. Taking a deep breath, Dean asked her something that was on his mind. "Kris, who is Azazel? You mention him before…"

"Thats _his_ name… Yellow eyes.", Kris said in a hush voice. She stopped and looked at him. She could feel Sam's and John's eyes on her. She didn't turn to them though. She kept her back towards them before she began pacing again. Dean watched her as he stood up and stopped her. "Kris you gunna make a hole in the floor, if ya keep that up"

"Sorry, its just that all this is a little overwhelming."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was down there… wherever that was… I saw someone I thought I would never see again."

"Who?"

"My mom…", she replied. Dean stared at her before he watched his father come up to them. "Kris… you saw Mel? Where? How?"

"I don't know. I was being dragged on the floor and I heard screaming. I looked over at them and there she was. Standing there…. With Mary…", she replied quietly. She watched John's face turn dark. Kris stepped back a step before John spoke up. "You… you saw Mary?"

"Yeah she and mom were shackled next to one another. Mom musta recognized me and started shouting. Because of them I wouldn't be here right now"

"I thought we did that", Dean asked.

"Well, yeah you did. But if it wasn't for them, I woulda been a demon right now."

"They spared you some time…" John said. He slowly nodded his head as he understood what she had said. Dean and Sam then did the same. "Why are they both their?", John asked. He was talking to himself as he tried to put everything together. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe because they're in his personal collection", a voice said from the window sill. All four winchesters spun to the window. What they saw before them surprised the three kids. "Hiya, Kris. How was hell?"

"Meg? Meg, what are you doing here?", Kris asked. She began walking towards her but was stopped by Dean. She looked up at her older brother before Meg got up from the sill and began walking over to the other people in the room. Dean pushed Kris behind him. She looked at him still confused. "Dean… what is it?"

"Oh he's just being the over-protective big brother, Kris. Don't you worry.", Meg answered for him. Kris looked over at her from behind Dean's right shoulder. Something in Meg's eyes and voice told her something was up. Then something in the back of her mind began to tingle. She looked at Meg more closely before gasping, "She's possessed".

Dean turned around to face her. Kris looked up at him and then at Sam and John behind her. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"Yeah, John I can. I can feel it. I can feel the presence of something demonic coming from her.", Kris said. Sam and Dean both got their guns out and pointed them at Meg. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey guys, thats not very nice."

"What are you doing here Meg?", Sam said. Meg looked over at him and winked. Dean watched the two but was distracted by Kris cursing behind him. He glanced a her before he saw something move in front of him. "What the hell was that?"

"Guys… something's here…", Kris said quietly. Dean turned around to their father when he heard him scream and pinned to the opposite wall. "DAD!", both Sam and Dean yell. Kris ran to her father but was thrown and pinned to another wall. She began to fidget against whatever was holding her. She had already been though this before and it didn't end pretty.

Dean and Sam were the last to be thrown and pinned to walls. Meg simply laughed as she walked over to all the Winchesters. "Aww… what's wrong, Sam? You followed me around and you didn't get any hint of me following you back?"

"Who were you talking to? At the alter in that building?", Sam huffed out.

"Sam what are you talking about?", John asked.

"When I followed her. We figured it was fishy that she just showed up when we only met her once.", Sam managed to say before Meg hit him in the stomach. He moaned in pain but was cut short with a Meg's lips on his. Kris began to struggle again but saw something come underneath the door. It was a shadow. It began to moving towards John and stopped in front of him. Suddenly John began scream out in pain. All three Winchester kids turned to their father but soon they began screaming as well.

John's shoulders had begun being clawed at by an invisible force. Dean's forehead had been three gashes on it. Sam's left cheek had gashes across it too. Then Dean's and Sam's chests were being torn apart.

Kris watched in horror as her family screamed out in pain. The scent of blood had filled the room as it dropped to the wooden floor. The thing was, why wasn't she being attacked. Meg must have read her mind because she turned at walked over to her.

"Leave them alone, Meg!"

"Sorry I have orders"

"Who? Who are you working for?"

"… Like you don't know"

"Azazel… but why? What has he promised you? Immunity from the death?", Kris asked. Meg laughed at her and then gave her a wink. Kris' face dropped when Meg's eyes changed. "Your possessing, aren't you?"

"You should have seen that one coming, Kris? I mean you are partially one of us."

"I am nothing like you sons of bitches!", Kris spat back. The screams had become even louder of the Winchester men. Kris looked over at her brothers and then father, who was coming in and out of consciousness. Kris couldn't take it anymore and screamed out in anger. Meg stepped back a she felt an energy come from Kris. Then suddenly, a popping sound came from now where and Kris was free. She fell forward and charged Meg head on. Both girls were on the floor punching and growling at each other.

"Let. Them. Go!", Kris said with each punch. The screaming in the background stopped, which made Kris turn towards her family. The force holding them subsided and they fell to the floor. Dean and Sam went over to their father trying to see if he was alright. The things attacking them had come over to where Kris had pinned Meg. She could feel them around her, growling at her. She slowly stood up facing her invisible enemies. Meg stood up too and hit her in the gut. "Daeva! Kill…", Meg screamed. She fell back from the recoil of the bullet but didn't fall down.

Kris looked over to see who shot Meg, and found that John had done it with Sam's gun. She looked back over to Meg who was walking towards her. She held a necklace in her right hand and rubbed the pendent. Dean looked over at Meg and Kris. He recognized the pendant that Meg was rubbing. It was the sign that appeared in the girl's apartment. "Kris! Break her necklace!", he yelled over. Kris did what her brother asked and ripped the necklace from Meg's neck. The growling around Kris stopped. She looked over and saw a couple shadows moving across the room over to where Meg was standing. She screamed out but was cut short when she and the force that attacked her went through the window.

Kris rushed over to John who was hurt the worse out of the men and helped him up. Sam helped Dean up as well before he and Kris gathered their things and headed out the door. Kris helped John walk as they headed over to their cars. Once there, Sam and Kris began opening the doors to the Impala.

"Wait, Sam."

"What? We have to get out of here, now."

"Yeah we do, but dad… you can't come with us."

"What? No, Dean we have to stay together, especially now. All of us are together now."

"Sam just listen to me for a sec,will ya." Dean yelled back. He turned to their father and stated. "Dad, you're more vulnerable when you're around us. We'll get you killed. I think it would be best if we split up again."

"Yeah me too." John replied. He looked over his children and smiled proudly. He walked over to Kris and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're back, Kris. I'm so sorry."

"Ah, don't you worry about it, I'm good. You just worry about you"

"Dad, I think this is a bad idea. We want to help with the demon"

"And you will, Sam. We all will. This fight is just beginning. This is going to end. But for now, we have to split ok?"

"Yes sir", Dean and Sam said in unison. Kris just nodded. She was shivering now since she was still in her big shirt and shorts. "John, we'll keep in touch. I'm heading in the car."

"Alright. That goes for you too, Kris." John replied. She nodded and headed in the back seat of the Impala. John watched her before turning to his sons. "I want you guys to watch out for each other. Stay together."

"Yes sir" they replied in unison again. John smiled and patted both of them on the shoulder before turning to his truck and driving off. Dean let out his breath as he watched his father go. Sam nodded and headed to the passenger side of the Impala. Dean soon followed and got into the driver side. Kris was laying her head back onto the seat with her eyes closed. She smiled as she heard Dean start the car. "MAN! It is so good to be back. It's like I can breath again!"

"It's good to have you back." Dean replied as he stared at his sister through the rear view mirror. She saw her look back at him. He gave her a wink which made her laugh. She looked over at Sam who had a frown on his face. Kris rolled her eyes and ruffled the back of Sam's hair. He looked over at her and soon a smile grew on his face as well. "Good, the Winchesters are back in business!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a couple of weeks since Kris had returned, and things were getting back to normal… well not totally normal. Dean and Sam were a little more apprehensive with Kris going here and there. She was to be with someone at all times, and honestly she was getting sick of it.

"Guys, I'm just going out to the car. I'll be right back."

"It's just… Kris we lost you once."

"Yeah that was over two months ago. Sam look I know what happened with me was bad, but I really think you guys are over reacting. I'll be fine. I promise, so can I go now?"

"What do you need from the car so badly anyways?"

"My Mom's necklace is in the bag in the car. When Sam carried me in, he didn't get all the bags."

"Just leave it in there, Kris" Dean replied. Kris sighed to herself and just huffed. Sam laughed from his spot next to Dean on at the small table. Dean was cleaning his weapons as Sam was checking for their next case. Kris sat down on the bed and began reading some book on voodoo. "Hey guys? Since you wont let me go to the car, can we at least get some grub? I'm starving."

"Sam, she's got a point. We haven't eaten yet so I say lets go"

"Dean we got to get a case while we wait for dad to call."

"Well, bring your laptop if you want to then. Kris and I are gunna get something to eat." he said as he pulled on his jacket as Kris opened the door. Sam sighed as he closed his computer and followed them out the door. The breakfast diner wasn't too far from their hotel which was a good thing because neither Dean or Kris could wait to eat. Sam ate a little slower than the other two. He was busy finding them another hunt. After about ten minutes of searching, he finally found one. "Guys, I think I found a hunt"

"Yeah? Where?"

"Colorado. A man was found mauled to death. Uh a man named Daniel Elkins"

"Wait Elkins? In Colorado?"

"Yeah? Why Kris?"

"I know that name. Did they say who did it?"

"No, all it said that he was mauled."

"By what?"

"I don't know… you think its a hunt?

"We have to get to Colorado asap. I have a feeling John's gunna be there too."

"You sure" Dean interrupted.

"Yup, Positive. Elkins was a a friend of his. He'll be there sooner or later. My bets sooner. So I think we should get a move on, huh? That's if you want to meet him?"

"As soon as I finish my pancake, we'll head back to the hotel and then hit the road." Dean replied. Kris smiled as he stuffed half of the pancake into his mouth. She looked over at Sam who was eating his own meal. Not as fast as Dean but faster than he normally did. Kris already had finished her meal so she decided to read the article about the mauling

It took Dean and Sam ten minutes to eat and head back to the car. Within the hour the Winchester kids were off towards Colorado. The ride there wasn't that long, maybe about three hours with some stops. It was night when the arrived at Elkins' place. Dean checked around the house to see if anyone was still there. When he didn't find anything, he joined Kris and Sam inside. The power was cut and the the house was a mess. Sam had walked over to the family room while Kris sticked with Dean. As he checked through the piles of papers, Kris went on a head into the den in front of them.

"Dean, there's salt spilt."

"Salt as in demon salt or… oops I spilled the popcorn salt?"

"Demon. This guy was definitely a player."

"Oh no! Damnit!"

"Kris? What is it?" Sam asked as he walked into the den with Dean on his tail.

"They took it"

"Who took what?"

"The things that killed him. They took the Colt"

"Whoa whoa whoa! As in the _The_ Colt? There's no such thing?"

"Yes there is." John said from the door frame. All three of the kids spun around at to the door with their guns aimed at it. John smiled before walking in. The kids put the guns down and took a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you kids"

"Same here, dad" Dean said. Sam nodded at his father as Kris went back to investigating the box where the Colt once was. She searched around it and on the floor. John came next to her and helped with the search. "Find anything?"

"No. Nothing. Its gone."

"We gotta go. We gotta find whatever attacked him." John said in a hurry. He rushed towards the door. "Wait a sec." Dean said.

John groaned and turned around towards his older son. "What is it Dean?"

"There's something here on the floor… Sam pass me a piece of paper will ya?"

"Uh yea…. Here" he said as he gave the piece of paper to Dean. Dean placed the paper over what he had seen on the floor and began to shade the paper up. John and Kris joined Sam as they watched Dean uncover what he had seen. "It's a number and combo." Dean said as he finished the shading. He took the paper and handed it to John who began inspecting it. Sam got a look at the paper and noticed something. "It's a P.O. Box number and combo."

"Come on. I know where it is." John said quickly as he ran out of the house. Dean was next. Sam and Kris then followed. Sam went with Dean and Kris went with John. "How'd you guys know to come here."

"Read it in your journal before."

"But that was years ago?"

"Photographic memory, dad." Kris smiled as she pointed to her head. John swerved a little as she finished her sentence. "Whoa! What happened?"

"Uh… you called me dad?"

"Yeah figured, over everything, you're still my dad. Only dad I've ever really known, so why not." she shrugged. John couldn't help but smile. She caught it in the corner of her eye and smiled too. "So Elkins had the gun. Why didn't you go after it before if you knew?"

"Wouldn't let me go near it."

"You're kidding me."

"No Kris I'm not. Elkins didn't want me near it and that's why we had a little falling out."

Kris and John both smiled before Kris started laughing. "You have a falling out with everyone, don't you?"

"We Winchesters are hot blooded Kris. It may be our downfall, but that's who we are."

"So that's where I got the temper from. That explains so much." Kris mocked. John just shook his head. They arrived at the post office a minute later. It was closed but that never stopped a Winchester before. So, Dean picked the lock and opened the door. Sam found and opened the PO box that Elkins had written down. Kris and John sat in the truck as the boys came back. Sam held an envelope in his hands that had the initials "J.W." addressed on the front. "Dad, I think this is for you." he said as he and Dean came to the truck. John stared at the envelope before taking it and opening it. Kris leaned over to see if she could read some of the letter. She read Elkins indeed had had the Colt. "Damnit. That son of a bitch had it!" John growled. Kris frown a little when John crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor of truck. He instantly went to the ignition of the truck and turned it on. "Come on. We have to pick up the trail."

"We don't know what attacked him though." Sam said. Dean and Kris too believed that. John shook his head again. "No, we know. It's something Elkins hunted very well: Vampires."

"Vampires?" the kids all said in unison. Dean chuckled a little. "There is no such thing. I thought they were extinct?"

"That's what I thought. I thought elkins and other had wiped them out a long time ago… I was wrong." John said quietly. Kris looked to her brothers. She nodded towards the Impala. The nodded and both headed over. John put the truck in drive as soon as he heard the Impala's engine.

It was morning when they arrived at the crime scene. John had gone by himself to investigate the scene. Dean looked over at Sam who was standing at dean's left. "It's already started."

"What has?" Kris asked. She was sittin on the hood of the car on Dean's right. He looked back at his sister and smiled. "The arguing."

"Oh… why do they argue."

"Sam likes to know everything." he chuckled.

"That's not true. I just want to know how and why. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when it's dad." Dean stated. Kris just watched her brothers. There was a weird tension in the air around them, mostly around Sam. John came back t his kids when it got quiet. "They were here… not too long ago. So we gotta keep moving"

"How do you know?" Sam put in. John looked sternly at his youngest son. Dean just shook his head. This was the first time she really had seen Sam this not get along with someone. And the fact that is was with their father, was a bonus.

John showed a tooth he had found on the ground at the site. He gave it to Sam to look at. "Happy now?" he asked. He walked over to his truck. He glance over at the Impala. "And Dean why don't you touch up your car before it rusts. I wouldn't have gave you the damn thing if I knew you gunna ruin it." he yelled. Dean who walked to the passenger side of the car looked over it as his father yelled at him. Sam had a smile that went from ear to ear as he laughed as his brother. Kris walked behind Dean and patted his shoulder as she passed him. She entered John truck as he started it. He lead the way and then Sam followed.

John and Kris were talking about how these vampires lived and survived, when suddenly Sam passed them by. "What's he doin?"

"Your brother is quite an ass sometimes, Kris." he responded before slamming the breaks. Sam had swerved and blocked their way. John's truck skidded a couple of feet before completely stopping. He was two feet away from hitting the Impala. Kris heard her father growl in frustration and anger as he climbed out of the truck and headed to the car. Kris hurried and followed him.

Dean was following Sam out of the car as he headed to his father. "Guys, this isn't the time."

"Your brother's right Sam. Get in the car."

"No! We're not going anywhere till you tell us where we're going."

"We don't have time for this Sam. Now get in the car. That's an order."

"This is why I left." Sam muttered as he walked to the car.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, dad."

"Yeah, you left. When your brother and I needed you. You left."

"You're the one that drove me away. You're the one that closed that door dad. Not me! You're just angry you can't control me anymore."

"Is that what you think?" John said angrily. He was walking threateningly towards him. Sam was doing that same. Dean quickly got in between the two as they grabbed each other's shirts. "Okay… OKAY! That's enough!" he yelled. He managed get them off each other and Sam away from their dad. John began walking towards Sam again but got pushed back by Dean. "That means you too." he finished. John huffed as he stalked back to the truck. Dean looked over to where his little sister had been standing, watching the whole thing. "Great" he said sarcastically. There was an unreadable look on Kris' face when Dean looked at her. He looked closer at her but not for too long as she ran to the truck when she heard her father turn it on. Dean sighed to himself as he walked to the passenger side of the Impala and slammed the door. Sam started the car and drove after John.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They arrived at what looked like an abandoned farm a couple hours later. Sam parked the Impala on the opposite side of where John had parked the truck. As Dean and Sam got out of the car, John sighed to himself as he stared at the farm house. He looked over to Kris who was sleeping against the door. "Kris, wake up. We're here."

"Mhhmm yeah I'm up. I'm up." she said slowly. She slowly rose to sit up and stretch a little bit. "Ugh, that wasn't smart."

"Stiff?"

"Yeah, a bit. But I'll be better once we get going."

"Alright, hurry it up will ya?"

"I'll be right there dad." she said as she watched him leave the truck. John walked over to his boys before calling them over to a hidden spot where they scoped out the house. "Where's Kris?" Sam asked as he approached his father. Dean looked around for her as well.

"She still waking up a bit. She'll be here soon."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. She just fell asleep that's all." John responded quietly. He stood up and headed back to the truck bed. As he opened it Sam and Dean did the same and headed for the Impala's trunk. "Dad got an extra machete if you need one." Dean called out.

John pulled his own out and shook his head. "I think I'm okay." he responded quietly. Kris came out of the truck and headed to the back where her father was standing. "Get your marbles straight honey. We're going in."

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." John smiled. He handed her a machete. She swung it around in circles before putting it back in its casing. "Man, I can't believe vampires are real."

"Kris you need to keep your head clear, got it?"

"Yeah dad I got it." she sighed. Dean and Sam came up behind her as their father closed his truck up. "You kids really want to know about this Colt?" he asked out of nowhere. The kids all looked at each other. "Yes, sir" Sam answered for all of them.

John nodded his head before continued. "They say Samuel Colt made a gun for a Hunter like us, except on horseback. When he made this gun it was during Haley's comet. He made thirteen special bullets for this gun. The Hunter had used half a dozen of them before it disappeared. Elkins found the gun God knows when."

"That's why you had that falling out." Kris added with a smile. John looked over at her and nodded his head. "They say this gun can kill anything."

"Anything?" Dean asked. "Anything, as in anything supernatural?"

"You want it for the demon." Sam inquired. John nodded again. Kris smile widened. "Like my mom's knife."

"Yeah, so let's get this gun back, huh?" he said to all of them. He lead the way as his kids followed to the barn. Once there, they split up with Sam and Dean heading to a window near the front. Kris followed her dad to one of the back windows. As they went in they both saw the Dean head to a cage. John was already in a room to Kris' left before she turned around. She went after him though trying to keep an eye on him. "Dad?" she whispered.

John signaled her from the corner from where he was. Kris looked over and saw he was right in front of the Colt. There was a problem though. There was a vampire couple right next to the gun. Hence, why John didn't answer her back verbally. She stayed quiet as she watched John go for the gun. "AHHHH!" was heard from the other side of the barn. John and Kris both looked at the door before John was hit from by the male vampire in the bed. The female one was going for Kris. "Kids get out of here now!" John yelled as he pulled Kris' hand as he ran out the door. Kris stumbled a little but soon followed him out the barn. When they reached the cars, both Dean and Sam were waiting anxiously for them. "You two all right?" Dean asked. Kris nodded. John just went past them and headed to the truck. "Damnit, I almost had it" he yelled out loud. Dean went over stand next to his father. "What now?"

"You need to find the closest funeral home." John said to Dean. Dean nodded Sam looked over at Dean as he walked past him. "I'm coming with you Dean" Kris said as she walked to the passenger side of the Impala. Dean nodded at his father and brother before getting in his car and driving off.

Dean drove to the closest city from their location. As they cruised through the town, they noticed a family sitting at table in a diner. They both looked at the family as the stopped at a red light. Dean noticed Kris was watching the family as well. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. "What is it Dean?"

"You miss your mom."

"Don't you miss your mom?" she asked turning to him. Dean looked away and drove when the light turned green. "Everyday" he responded.

"Same here, Dean. Dad showed me a picture of Mary a couple years ago."

Dean looked over at his sister. He didn't know his father carried a picture of his mother. When he was younger, Sam had always asked if he had any pictures of mom. Of coarse John would deny it and said that everything burned in the fire. Dean believed it too therefor he never asked, but apparently their father had lied to the boys. He had shown Kris. "I always thought that everything burned in the fire."

"He always kept a picture of you and the family in his wallet. That's the the one I saw." Kris replied. She gave Dean a smile. "Man you were a goofy looking kid Dean."

Dean made a face but continued to look at the road. Kris' smile disappeared. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Not at you, Kris. Dad never showed us that picture. He just hid it from us."

"Dean, I don't know why dad did a lot of things, but you and I both know, he did it for the best." Kris said. "Dad's got his own agenda for things."

"Ain't that the truth." Dean replied as he pulled into the driveway of the funeral home. "I just wish he would let us in a little."

"I know. Its not easy following his word, when you have no idea what's in store for us."

"It's not, but he knows what he's doing."

"You and your blind faith Dean." Kris smiled.

Dean turned the ignition off and looked over at her. "You haven't spent enough time with the man, Kris. Trust me when I tell you, that he's damn good at what he does."

"I have no doubt Dean. I'm just saying I can see why Sam and him fight." Kris said as she got out of the car. Dean sighed and followed her out. "What you mean?" he asked.

Kris smiled. "They are more alike then anyone knows."

She left Dean as she entered the funeral home. He shook his head and followed her in. It took them a matter of thirty minutes to get in and out of the funeral home. They discovered that there were at least half a dozen people in the funeral home and three of them were guarding something. They figured it was where they kept the bodies. Kris went on ahead as Dean did his best distract them. She got a little more than half a jar of dead man's blood. She figured that would be enough. She hid the jar in her bag and quickly headed to the door but saw that there was a man coming into the room. She quickly looked around and saw a desk. She hid behind it, making sure she wouldn't be found as soon as the man came in, she quickly made her way around the desk, listening intensely to his footsteps. When she knew he was in the far corner of the room, she glanced at him to see if he was looking her way. His back was turned and she snuck out.

Dean saw his sister come out of the door and nodded to her. She returned it and walked to him. Smiling, they both bid the men farewell and made their way back to the Impala. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I figured half a jar would be enough."

"Sure will be. Well, dad would know, but that seems like more than enough."

"Hopefully, I don't wanna go back in there again." Kris said with a shudder. Dean smirked as he climbed into the Impala's driver seat. Kris sat in the passenger seat and took the blood out of her bag to show Dean. "Is it supposed to be that color?" she asked as she examined in the sunlight.

Dean glanced over as he looked back, reversing at the same time. "Yeah, it's dead blood, so its not supposed to be bright red as we're used to. Put it back in your bag, just incase we get pulled over or something."

Kris did as she was told and put it back in the bag. She put her bag in between her and Dean. She leaned back in the seat and set her head on the back of the bench seat. "Dean, you really think this gun will work?"

"That's what dad says." Dean answered. "You knew about it though, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. A couple years back, dad and I were on a hunt. Dad got wind of a colt revolver so we finished the job and started tracking down the gun. After a couple of weeks of almost cutting each others heads off, we separated and I went back to school. That was the last time I saw dad, until all this that is."

"Man, you and dad too? What is it with you and Sam? You guys argue with the man like crazy."

"I don't know Dean. Dad gets to you over a periods of time." she replied. "What, you never clashed with him?"

"Of coarse if have, it just you and Sam seem to argue a lot."

"Dad says its the Winchester blood. You do fight Dean, you just take it out on your prey." Kris smiled.

Dean gave her a look before smiling. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Just never thought of it like that."

"Well you know now." Kris said. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind crossed something, making her eyes pop open. "Uh Dean?"

"Yeah Kris?"

"You don't think Sam and dad have you know, killed each other?"

Dean chuckled and glance at his younger sister. She was serious and it was a serious question. "I hope not. We should get a move on then." he said

"Floor it!" Kris giggled.

"You got it babe!" Dean replied with a smile. Kris and Dean both jerked back in their seats as the torque of the Impala rose. The engine roared and they were off.

When they entered the room, Sam and John were laughing. Kris looked over at her oldest brother with a shocked expression. "Uh Dean, what in the hell is going on?"

"No clue, kiddo." Dean said as he walked to one of the beds. Kris went to her bag that was on John's desk. He looked at his youngest child and gave her a nod. "You guys get the blood?"

"Sure did, but wasn't easy." Kris said as she pulled the blood out of her bag.

"Yeah, lot of security for a bunch of dead guys."

"You're tellin me. I'm the one who had to get it."

"Why didn't Dean?"

"We needed distraction." Dean answered as he sat on the bed. John gave him a look which made Kris smile. "He's a better talker than I am." she replied. She set the jar of blood on the desk. John reached for it and turned it. The dark red liquid looked thick and sticky. John looked up at his daughter. "You didn't get any on yourself, did you?"

"What, no I didn't." she answered. "Why?"

"If you did, it will screw up our hunt." John said. "Vampires have an incredible sense of smell. If they smell it near them, they'll go running in the opposite direction."

"Oh, well no worries, I didn't get any on me." Kris said as she took her bag and walked over to the opposite bed from Dean. Sam who was standing in the corner near the desk, came and sat next to Kris. "You okay?"

"Who me? Yeah, I'm fine Sam." Kris said. Sam shook his head. "What?"

"You're tired."

"No, I'm hungry. We haven't eaten all day."

"Ugh, I knew we were forgetting something!" Dean interrupted. "My stomach's been growling like crazy."

Sam looked over at Kris as she shook her head. She looked up at him and laughed. Sam chuckled as well. John watched from a distance. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, watching and observing his children. All three were different in their own way, but in the end they were still Winchesters. "Why don't we get some grub then, huh?"

The three Winchesters looked at their father. He had a rare smirk on his face as he stood up and stretched. "Dean and I will get the food, Kris and Sam stay here." he said as he grabbed his jacket. He walked over to where Dean had stood up. "Give me your keys."

Dean gave his father a look before digging into his jeans for the keys. He handed them to his father. John grabbed the keys and tossed his own to Sam who caught it. "Just in case you have to get out." he said to his youngest son. Sam nodded and put the keys in his pocket.

Dean still didn't know why his father wanted his keys. "Uh dad?"

"I wanna drive the Impala. See if she still runs the same and if you've been taking care of her."

"You know I have dad."

"I'll be the judge of that." John smiled.

_A/N: Wow, its been a wile since I've updated this story, but I thought I owed you guys. I'm still brainstorming with this, that's why its taking so long, but thank you guys fer baring with me. Well, you know what to do. Please read and Review =)_


End file.
